Power He Never Knew
by ThatClichedWriter
Summary: Harry's parents didn't die, he has a brother, Hayden, who is the boy who lived. He is neglected and finally runs away at the age of seven. He leaves his parents and meets Draco, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ron where he finally finds home and the reason to fight. Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, trouble is brewing. Harry gets the call for help and now, he has to face his past and the truth.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All characters belongs to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.**

* * *

A boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes sits up and stretches. His eyes gazes around the small, mostly unwrecked flat with sleeping bodies.

A boy with blond hair and slightly ferret like features, a girl with wavy brown hair with a defiant look on her face even in sleep, a boy with bright red hair and long nose, a slightly muscled boy with brown hair and finally a girl with long blonde hair and a dreamy look on her face. They had been through so much together in the past few years. They were family to him.

He was born in a happy house with a loving mother, a caring father and a mostly identical twin.

However when he was around 15 months old, there was a attack on the house by an evil wizard, Voldemort. Voldemort had killed his aunt Petunia who stood infront of them and tried to kill him and his brother as well.

Voldemort first turned the wand on his brother, but sensing his brother was in danger, he had jumped in front of his brother just as a green light left the wand.

Hours later, when the Potter parents came home from a ministry dinner, they found an empty cloak of Voldemort, a crying baby with a V shaped scar on his cheek and another passed out with an enormously depleted magical core, they called Albus Dumbledore right away.

That night, Wizarding world of Britain got the news that Voldemort was vanquished and Hayden Potter was claimed the hero. No one ever thought to check the other baby who was passed out or the bleeding scar on his forehead, covered by his untamable mop of black hair.

As he grew up, he was quickly over shadowed by his famous brother and his scar and he was forgotten and neglected by his parents until he reached seven. The only ones who ever cared about him were the house elves, his godfather, and most ironically; his brother. However, Sirius had been godfather to both of them, and it wasn't enough.

When he was seven, Harry had been forgotten behind as the whole family, including Sirius went on a month trip to Bulgaria for his brother's birthday- and Harry had been left behind. That night after the whole family left, he took all his savings he had somehow salvaged up over the years, grabbed an old duffel bag that belonged to his 'father', stuffed some of his old second hand clothes that Hayden outgrew years ago in to it, grabbed all the leftover food in the fridge and set out from the home, never to return again.

He had been living on the streets on his own for a few weeks when he ran into the blonde boy. Starving and desperate, the two boys squabbled a few times before deciding to team up.

Him and Drake (as he was called now) had worked well, always watching each other's back and even seemingly being able to read each other's mind at times. The two became friends, brothers, family.

About a few weeks after, the duo found and took formally known as Hermione Granger under their wing, protected, looked out and took care of her. The trio was closer than any family or friend could hope to be.

A year and a half later, the trio ran into a red headed boy and a blonde girl and made an alliance with them, and later becoming close friends.

The five became a pack, looking out for each other on the harsh streets of London and when they ran into a brown haired boy getting beaten up by a street gang, they took care of him and accepted him as a final member of their family.

* * *

As the green eyed boy was reminiscing on his past, another member of their gang began to stir and got up.

"Morning, Li." she said.

"Morning, Theena." he replied.

Drake had nicknamed the brown haired girl Athena during their early days on the run because of the intelligence and the brain she was showing even from their first few days together, and the nickname had stuck.

Not to mention she hated her real name. All of their family did, as a matter of fact.

Later, Lightning shortened it to Theena, claiming Athena was too long to say. In return, she started calling him Li (pronounced La-ee) saying that Lightning was too fancy of a name. Her and Drake were the only ones allowed to call him that. Drake called her Frizzy at first because of her then-frizzy brown hair but he soon had a broken nose to show for it.

That day, Lightning and Drake found out she had an excellant right hook. Lightning himself got his nickname from the scar on his forehead.

Theena yawned. "What were you thinking about? You had a really pensive look on you face."

"Nothing." he said "Just about our early days. It's already been what, eight years? Since I left home and we met."

"Yeah, I remember. I was eight, on the streets, cold, starving and all of a sudden, I see two boys in front of me offering me help and I get a family again. Best day of my life."

Lightning smiles. "You were an adorable nine year old. First person to be able to deflate Drake's ego too."

Theena laughes before both of them hears a voice.

"Did I hear my name?" When they look over, they see the blond haired boy rubbing his eyes.

"Morning sleepy head~" Grinned Theena.

"It's too early to get up." Drake groaned.

"C'mon Drake. It's our turn to make the morning rounds. Wakey wakey." said Lightning.

"You guys are too cheerful in the morning, did you know that? It's not normal." grumbled Drake.

In reply, all he got was both of them laughing. Drake gave both of them the finger before disappearing into a small curtained area to wash his face and freshen up.

* * *

Soon, the three of them were jogging through the narrow alley leading to a street from their home. They stopped at various shady looking places they were familiar with, and was soon returning to the flat with food in their magically extended pockets when they almost ran in to a group of people wearing black robes and a too-familiar badge. The trio quickly ducked behind a building before cautiously peeking out.

"Fuck them all. Aurors." cursed Harry under his breath.

"How many?" asked Hermione.

"About fifteen." replied Draco, "Give or take a few. Should we fight or flight?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances, seemingly having a conversation.

"Flight." replied Harry, "It's been what, two weeks since the last encounter? If they're on to us this quick, we have a problem. Besides, it might be a trap. We need to meet with others, regroup and most likely keep moving. I say we take the detour way though. In case they follow us."

Hermione nodded, slightly jogging down the opposite alley. "Li's right. Besides, it seems different this time. Almost like... They want something from us. Until we know farther, we should try to lay low. Merlin knows what goes in the Ministry of Morons' mind now."

"Agreed. But we should ask our contacts. See if they know anything important." agreed Draco.

The three were now sprinting in the opposite direction they had come from, twisting and turning a few times, before stopping in front of the familiar door, looking around for possible spies, then slipping in.

* * *

**Hi, This is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it and please be kind :)**

**Please review, and no flames please!**

**Love, Leila xo**


	2. Chapter 1: Departure

**Summary: Harry's parents didn't die; he has a brother, Hayden, who is the boy who lived. He is neglected and finally runs away at the age of seven. He leaves his parents and meets Draco, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ron where he finally finds home and the reason to fight. Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, trouble is brewing. Harry gets the call for help and now, he has to face his past and the truth.**

**Lightning - Harry Potter**

**Athena - Hermione Granger**

**Drake - Draco Malfoy**

**Fire - Ron Weasley**

**Sunshine - Luna Lovegood**

**Nex - Neville Longbottom**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling. I don't own anything.**

* * *

Lightning, Athena and Drake stepped inside the flat and found the others missing from their sleeping bags and blankets, probably getting ready for the day. Lightning petted his owl, Hedwig that had swooped in and landed on his shoulder as soon as he stepped in, while Athena scooped up Crookshanks, her ugly, bendy legged orange cat, into her arm.

"Alright, guys! Get ready for the day then we can eat breakfast. We have some stuff we need to tell you guys about."

As soon as Sunshine, Fire and Nex heard Athena's voice, they came out rushing from the bathroom and other various places in the flat they were in before and began to unpack the breakfast and set the table.

After a brief moment of confusion that involved people falling over chairs, an accidental fire in the kitchen (Cough cough Drake and his horrible kitchen skills Cough cough) and a quick but furious fight between Fire and Crookshanks (that included a lot of cursing and kicking on Fire's part and a lot of hissing and scratching on Crookshank's part), everyone was sitted down, munching on their bagels, fruits, treacle pudding, etc, when Lightning began to speak.

"I think the aurors are looking for us again. We saw them prowling around the neighborhood as we were coming in, and they seemed to be looking for someone. They can't find our flat because of the wards we put up, unless they see us walking inside the front door. But I bet my treacle tart and Drake's entire chocolate card collection ("Hey!" protested the blonde with green streaked and spiky haired boy) that they're searching for us."

There was a temporary silence.

"But why would they be searching for us? I mean they often did, but that was usually after a fight, or some less than legal stuff we did. I don't think any of us did any illegal stuff lately- unless Lightning got affected by Wrackspurts and did something stupid like attacking someone in the middle of daylight again? (Lightning shook his head while protesting, "Hey, that guy had stolen my piece of treacle tart! Nobody steals my treacle tart!" To which everyone had rolled their eyes. "So you give the guy two black eyes and knock him unconscious?" asked Nex wryly, to which Lightning smiled sheepishly. Lightning's love for treacle everything and coffee were atrociously famous amongst them) Why us, and why now?" asked Sunshine, totally ignoring Lightning's playful pout.

"I don't know, Su. Maybe they want something, maybe they want to capture us and throw us into Azkaban. It might even have to do with what happened last June. I don't know what's going on, but we can't afford to get captured. Especially not now." Fire sighed.

Nex nodded. "Riddle is back now. We need to spend our time trying to take him down. We can't waste any time than neccessary. He's not moving around in the open, but it's obvious he is bidding his time. Maybe he's planning an attack, a big scale one. We need to track down the horcruxes and destroy them before he starts causing serious damage."

Lightning looked pensive, and made a plan in his best strategizing voice, after running his hand through his blue-streaked hair in thought.

"We could head up north, to Liverpool maybe. We have a safehouse there. We'll lay low for a while, do some more research, work on potions and spells we needed and a couple of us should find a part time job- we can't keep coming back to Gringotts whenever we need money. We can then lay out a fake trail for the aurors if we still need it, or we'll wait out the search. We can take the train at 1:15, I still have some business to finish up and we'll have to exchange more muggle cash at Gringotts. We also need to work on the wards and stuff to last until winter ("We got it." Drake and Sunshine promised), and one of us also needs to send a letter to our Hogwarts contacts; Theo, Daphne, Padma, Angelina, Lee, the rest of the crew- Nex, could you do that? ("Sure!" agreed the brown haired wizard) September is arriving soon. It's nine now, we'll regroup here at 12:30, then it's a half an hour walk to the station, we can buy the tickets there, and the ride is about two and a half hours long. Then it's another half hour walk to the safehouse, but we should be there by dinner." Lightning decided.

"One of us should go with you. Use the buddy system. You shouldn't go alone, just in case anything happens." Drake suggested.

"I'll go," said Athena, "I have to pick up something anyway."

"Li, we're running low on some potion ingredients. If I write a list, can you guys pick it up for me?" asked Nex.

"Will do, Nex" promised Lightning.

"Now Theena and I will visit Gringotts and stuff and could you guys pack up the stuff too, while we're gone?" Everyone made a hum of agreement, already moving out.

Lightning and Athena smiled in thanks, and grabbed their wand, knife and collective money purse and got ready for a walk through London.

* * *

Few moments later (after Lightning found his blue coloured contacts from the bottom of his extended bag and put muggle concealer on his scar, covering it) they left for the twenty minute walk that lead to a small alley that people generally didn't notice.

Lightning and Nex had found it by a complete accident few years ago.

There was a blank brick wall on one of its sides and if you tapped the bricks with your wand in a certain pattern, it opened right up to the Knockturn alley. Many people used it, especially on days when The Leaky Cauldron was incredibly crowded.

The portal closed as soon as Lightning and Athena stepped through, transforming back into a plain wall again.

The duo began to walk through the alley, exchanging greetings with their friends and allies, stopping at Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary- Knockturn location!- to buy the items on the list Nex provided, before walking through the nearest sidestreet next to Msaw Ætare that lead to Diagon alley, conveniently located right next to Gringotts.

Lightning and Athena stepped up to the nearest goblin teller.

"Greetings, Griphook. May your gold flourish, and your wars bring victory" said Lightning after they had given a short bow.

"Greetings, my friends. How may I help you achieve your business today?"

Usually goblins hated wizards and were never civil to them, but they had (accidentally) saved the life of Ragnok, the goblin leader few years past, and had won their respect.

"I would like to withdraw fifty galleons from the vault number 517 please Griphook, and exchange them into muggle pounds, along with extra 23 galleons, as well as picking up the item I requested last week." Athena spoke.

Griphook nodded, "Please give me the 23 galleons you wanted to exchange and wait here, please."

When they showed their agreement, Griphook took the gold and disappeared into the back room. The vault they were talking about was one that the group had set up when they were ten and had first managed to save one hundred galleons.

Athena briefly smiled at the memory of their past. They had been always cold and hungry but they were happy together, and had managed to find love that their families had not given them in the least expected place.

When Griphook returned, he gave them the $1,500, minus the currency exchange fees, and a small package that he handed to Athena in exchange of ten galleons that Athena handed him, which turned out to be a new dagger (Goblin silver blade with a gold hilt, handle was covered with basilisk skin and a turquoise was embedded at the end) after she unwrapped it and weighed it in her hand, trying to get the feel of the weapon. They thanked him, gave a short but formal bow to the goblins and left.

(Drake had been unintentionally rude to the goblins when he was nine and had found out quickly that the best idea to deal with goblins were to be respectful to them. Afterwards, Athena had bought a book titled 'Goblin mannerism- from simple phrases in Gobbledegook to table manners for the Goblins!' and all of them had learned it. Well, most of them. Lightning procrastinated until Athena and Sunshine stuck him to a chair using a sticking charm, and then forced him to learn it, threatening to castrate him if he didn't.)

While they were walking back to Knockturn alley, Athena was strapping her new dagger on her arm and Lightning asked Athena why she needed a new dagger.

"Don't you have enough with five knives?"

"Oh," she answered, "Yeah, I do. Last week though, in that fight with MacNair, Avery and Malfoy, I 'accidentally' snapped the blade off in MacNair's shoulder. I don't think it killed him, it's a shame. It was my brand new dagger too. MacNair's going to pay for that."

Athena had a sadistic smile on her face that Lightning tried his best not to cower from. His friend was very scary sometimes. Lightning shuddered, knowing exactly how much force one needed to snap a silver blade in two, especially a new one.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, the duo arrived back at their London safehouse. They packed the remaining items in their bags (each with the undetectable extension charm and featherlight charm on them).

Lightning released Hedwig, his snowy owl in the sky with directions to find him in few hours, and gave Lakota, his Shadow Wolf familiar to follow them along the train, and to meet them at the safehouse in Liverpool** as long as nothing goes wrong**. Lakota growled back, showing his agreement.

Sally the snake (AN: How original of me *sarcasm*. Dear readers, please excuse my unoriginalness and pretend that I said a cool and interesting name) slithered up Drake's arm and stayed hidden under his sleeve, while Crookshanks had his hair sticking up high and clawing as Athena wrestled him into his cage, and put a notice-me-not charm on the cage. Lightning could hear others running around the flat, finishing getting ready.

Few minutes later (half an hour), they were ready and on their way to the Euston station.

They walked in, Lightning lost a game of rock, paper, and scissors; and went to buy six tickets while others looked for a compartment and settled in. He was on his way back to the train, when Lightning got a feeling in his stomach like it was bungee jumping from the top of the Tower of London, and noticed that all the muggles on the platform were now gone.

He felt, rather than saw the first spell approaching and dropped flat on the ground and rolled away, jumping back to his feet. Lightning flicked his wrist, causing his wand to shoot to his hand from the wand holster on his arms. He shot a bone shattering hex back to the direction where the wizard who shot the spell was standing, and noticed that he was surrounded by at least twenty other wizards, dressed in plain black work robes. He cursed.

Complete pandemonium had broken out at the station, magically emptied of other bystanders. Spells were being shot at Lightning from all other directions, and it was only his instinct, the one he had developed over the last 8 years he had lived on the streets, that kept him alive and fighting back.

Strangely, the attackers did not seem interested in killing him. Lightning noted with a corner of his mind that most of the spells flying were the telltale red of stunners without a flash of green anywhere. So they weren't Death Eaters, or the Nightwalkers; a wizard gang that dominated the Knockturn alley and muggle London. Who were they then?

Lightning didn't get a chance to answer his question, as at that moment, a stunner caught him at his back as he was distracted by shielding himself from two other stunners flying his way, and his last thought before he felt himself losing consciousness were, 'Damn, I forgot to knock on the wood.'

Lightning blacked out, unaware of panic his friends were going through in the train, or the consequences this would cause- and very possibly change his life.

* * *

**Shadow Wolf: A magical breed of wolves that is stronger and more intelligent than average wolves. They have longer life spans, and are said to be 'as fast as a bullet' while running. They understand human speech, especially if they are magically bonded to the wizard speaking. During the night, when the moon has risen, they can transport anywhere where the moonlight is touching. Their interior fur (fur under the rough exterior coat) has healing properties, they are deadly killers, but loyal to those they deem family, or pack.**

**Author's Ramblings:**

**I'm not completely sure yet of what the pairings are going to be in this story. Pairings won't make up most of the story, since this is more about family, friends and healing, but there certainly will be moments for couples and couple-y fluff. I was leaning towards either Harry/Hermione and Draco/Ginny; or Harry/Daphne and Draco/Hermione, but as I said I have not decided yet. If anyone has a suggestion, either for one of these two pairings, or another pairing you think would work well for the story, please let me know in a review, or PM me, and please tell me a reason why it would fit well with this story along with it too, since that would be quite helpful for me. I'm not opposed to slash either; if I like it and I think it fits in well with my story, I will write it (with the exception of in the lines of Harry/Snape, Harry/Voldemort or Incest). However, please do not be too mad at me if I decide to write with a different pairing then what you suggested. I do not intend to offend you, and I might have just filed the pairing away for other fics and one-shots I may do in the future instead. Finally, please take into account that Harry and others are still a minor here, and I do not want to pair them with someone that has about thirty years of age difference (I think that counts as Pedophilia). I will definitely be pairing Neville with Luna though; it is one of my most favourite pairings as well as Ron/Susan. Just wanted to give you readers a heads up.**

**If you have any specific scenes (fluff, kick-ass, jokes, moments/lines, etc) you wanted to see in Power He Knew Not, please let me know in a review or PM me, and I will take it into consideration.**

**I don't have an update schedule. I do try to write as much as I can every day, but it still takes me a long time to write it and almost the same amount of time to edit it. If I am not posting as quickly as you'd like, please be patient. I know exactly how you feel, since I am a reader to a lot of stories also, but it does take me a long time to write a good chapter that you may enjoy. I promise to update chapters as soon as I possibly can, and the chances are; I am in the middle of the vicious writing/editing cycle, working to provide you with the best story possible. So, don't forget to leave a review for the poor, over-working author :)**

**Review replies:**

**Joleigh 13- Thank you so much for reviewing! You were the first person ever to review this story, so thanks so much for that too! *Virtual Hug* Here's the next chapter- please tell me what you think of it! *Giant Smiley Face***

**Eilish- So glad you enjoyed it, and thank you for taking the time to review, It means a lot to me. Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy this one too! ^^**

**Janelly Slytherin- Thanks for your review! Right now, Harry (Lightning), Hermione (Athena), Draco (Drake), Ron (Fire) and Neville (Nex) is fifteen, while Luna (Sunshine) is fourteen. The chapter takes place during late August of 1995 so by canon timeline, It would be just before The Order of Phoenix, in their fifth and fourth years respectively. As for why all of them ran away/left their homes, I would have to tell you that you will slowly find out as the story goes along, so just keep reading! :)**

**Lissette- Thank you for your review! :) Here's the next chapter, I really hope you like it!**

**gohanssj55- Aww, thank you! That's really sweet. *Virtual cookie* :) The next chapter is now here- Departure, I hope you like it, and please don't hesitate to tell me your opinions on it or if you have any suggestions for this story!**

**moonlight10060- Thank you! I hope you like this chapter too. Please continue to review and tell me what you think; I would love to hear your opinion on it! ^^**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, favourited and followed this story! Here's the next chapter. I really hope you enjoy it, and please let me know what you think of it, dear readers! Again, if you have any suggestions that you would like me to take into consideration, questions or any (hopefully constructive) criticism, please tell me. They will make me a better writer, and help improve the story. I'd love to hear from you!**

**Love,**

**Leila xo  
**

**P.S. Wow... This story is eleven pages... that's a lot...**


	3. Chapter 2: Interrogation

**Summary: Harry's parents didn't die; he has a brother, Hayden, who is the boy who lived. He is neglected and finally runs away at the age of seven. He leaves his parents and meets Draco, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ron where he finally finds home and the reason to fight. Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, trouble is brewing. Harry gets the call for help and now, he has to face his past and the truth.**

**Lightning- Harry Potter**

**Athena- Hermione Granger**

**Drake- Draco Malfoy**

**Fire- Ron Weasley**

**Sunshine- Luna Lovegood**

**Nex- Neville Longbottom**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling. I don't own anything.****  
**

* * *

"Enervate!"

Lightning's eyelids fluttered open as he regained consciousness. The harsh bright light hurt his eyes as he tried to blink the spots out of his eye and look around the small interrogation room he found himself in.

The room was simple- cream coloured walls with pale blue carpet. It had a moderate sized window; open to the back of where he was sitting. In front of him, there was a table and five comfortable looking chairs in front of it, four of them occupied, one of them empty. Lightning himself was in an uncomfortable chair with a high back- a type they usually use to interrogate criminals. Lightning should know, he's been there, done that often enough. He had handcuffs around his wrist, and it felt like he had a sticking charm, binding him to his seat. He could feel that his wand was gone, as well as a few knives he carried on his person. Damn it.

As his thought quietly drifted off to the last time he found himself in this position- just two months ago, in fact, involving a pink sickly toad... of a woman, a large argument in front of 's shop, and a rather messy hex that turned her into a real toad with intestinal problems right after she had shot a cruciatus at Sunshine- he had been in this exact room, being questioned by Amelia Bones, head of DMLE, otherwise known as... never mind. Last time he had called her that, she threatened to gut him like a fish and burn his remains on the fire.

Speak of the devil- a door that was invisible a moment ago just opened to admit a rather stern woman in a monocle.

As soon as she closed the door and seated herself on the far right, the long bearded, twinkle eyed wizard, sitting in the middle smiled and opened his mouth.

"I'm so glad you're up, my boy. Can you tell me how you are feeling?"

Lightning scoffed. 'I'm so glad you're up'? It was them who knocked him out in the first place!

"I just got knocked out, kidnapped and is now bound to a chair. I'm not well at all, old man." Lightning sneered, in a burst of bad mood.

He glanced at other occupants in the room. Dumbledore was seated in the middle, with a bald guy and a pink-haired witch sitting on both sides of him, like sidekicks. They were easily identified by the auror badges they wore.

Lightning also happened to know that the two were in Dumbledore's little club of fried chicken, err Phoenix, as well as the black haired wizard sitting next to the metamorphmagus, Sirius Black; Lightning's godfather, also wearing an auror badge, but this one showing his rank as Assistant Head Auror.

Sitting next to the bald auror, was Amelia Bones, looking stern and disapproving, and if he looked closely, he could see a muscle twitching in her jaw. Uh, oh. Danger sign.

Lightning glanced at Dumbledore's features, and saw that he didn't seem to be affected at all by his snarkiness. Granted, Lightning was usually much more of a jerk than this, especially since Lightning could never seem to help but antagonize any authority figures around him. And Dumbledore was on top of his list at the moment to 'Try and annoy to hell and back', ever since he was seven.

Lightning slapped on his most charming smile possible, and winked saucily at Amelia. A snort told him that Sirius was having trouble trying to restrain his laughter. Lightning turned to the witch sitting next to his mutt of a godfather, and brightened the smile even more.  
"So, Nymphadora Tonks, right?"

"It's just Tonks actually," replied the auror.

Lightning disregarded this. "Nymphadora, since the old coot is busy twinkling his eyes, mind telling me why on earth you lot decided to kidnap a wizard clearly minding his own business and is now holding him against his will? Especially with this kind of crowd?"

"I certainly won't tell you anything if you continue to call me Nymphadora, you little git! It's Tonks!" the clearly frustrated witch growled. "And what's that supposed to mean, this kind of crowd?"

Lightning tried to hold in his smile. "C'mon, Nymphie. Except for Madame Bones here," Lightning winked flirtiously at Amelia, who was clearly trying to keep a smile in, "and you, of course, Nymphadora, we have an old man who charms his eyes to twinkle, and thinks that no one knows that he does this when everyone does, a bald auror who is a member of the toasted turkey club, and a mangy old mutt who has a maturity of a five year old." Sirius shouted "OI!" at this, "What's not wrong with them?" He had a smirk on that was said to have an ability to particularly annoy people. He had learned this particular facial expression when he was around ten, and later, refined it perfectly with help of Severus Snape, Drake's godfather.

Lightning and his pseudo family had stayed with him, during a very bad winter, few years ago. Athena had been suffering from pneumonia, and half of their family, including Lightning, had been frostbitten. It had been Drake's idea to seek out help from the Hogwarts potions professor, and it was sheer desperation that made Lightning agree. The two had a strange relationship since then, always sniping at each other cuttingly and snarkily. And while the two may never see eye to eye completely, Lightning was always grateful for the bitter man who saved all of their lives that winter.

"Are you such an arse all the time?" asked Tonks, seething from the usage of her 'Unspeakable' name.

Lightning smirked, "I'm like this to everyone, except for people I actually care about."

"Actually, if I recall properly, he's like that to his friends too." Amelia interrupted.

"Fine, I am. But usually, I'm worse- much worse than this." Lightning conceded.

Tonks' mouth fell open. "You can be worse? How the Merlin haven't you been strangled to death before now?"

Lightning's smirk grew bigger. "I'm a wizard of many talents. Besides, I have some dangerous friends."

Dumbledore's eye twinkled. "Well, this exchange is very amusing, but I would like to continue the conversation farther, Harry- so if you could just cooperate-"

Lightning cut him off, his face devoid of any emotions, even the playful smirk from a second ago, gone.  
"Rule number one, do not ever call me Harry Potter. I threw away that name a long time ago. I may have been born Harry Potter, but I stopped being him years ago. My real name is something else now." He shot his death glare at them.

Dumbledore looked troubled, and Tonks, sensing the tense atmosphere of the room between Lightning and Dumbledore, spoke.  
"So, what do you go by now, if you don't go by Harry?"

Lightning's smirk was back on his face. "Lightning. I go by Lightning."

Tonks looked gobsmacked as well as Kingsley, and Dumbledore's eye was devoid of twinkle, his right white eyebrow ascending towards his forehead. Lightning grinned internally. At the corner of his eye, he saw Sirius waving a wand around him, putting a silencio on himself before his self-restraint finally broke. Lightning watched amusedly as Sirius shook from laughter before mouthing 'Ow', with no sound coming out when Amelia slapped him behind the head. Lightning shot a smirk at him before turning his attention back to the trio in front of him.

"You're- you're Lightning? As in, Lightning of the Knockturn alley?" asked Tonks.

Lightning's smile finally won and broke out on his face.

"The one and only. Is my name well known here at the ministry?"

"Is it well known? Are you kidding? Half the auror department is out for your blood, while the other half wants to shake your hand," answered Kingsley, smiling wryly.

Lightning raised his eyebrows. "I see. Sirius, how come you never told me this?" Lightning had a playful pout on his face.

Sirius snorted. "And boost your ego bigger than necessary? No way, kid." Amelia smirked at that, agreeing with him.

Lightning glared at him, and then smiled at the bald auror. "So, Auror Shaklebolt, which side are you on? Would you rather kill me, or shake my hand?"

"That depends," Kingsley said. "Did you really turn Dolores Umbridge into a toad?"

Lightning nodded. "With intestinal problems. She started it first though."

Kingsley looked impressed. "You just gained my respect kid, and probably half the ministry." Lightning looked pleased, while frowning at the term 'kid'.

Dumbledore chose the moment to clear his throat, trying desperately, no doubt, to get the situation back under control.

"Well then, Harry, I mean Lightning, may I enquire to what you have been doing since you disappeared?"

"I have been shagging a few veela girls in France, played in international quidditch games in Bulgaria, and partied all night every week in strip bars and clubs in muggle London. Oh, I also travelled to Japan to become a ninja, not to mention plotting to take over the world," answered Lightning, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Dumbledore blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

Lightning rolled his eyes. "That was sarcasm, _sir_. What I have been doing, is none of anyone's business, old man."

"Is it my turn to ask a question now? Why the hell did you kidnap me, again?" Lightning asked, glaring at the ancient Headmaster.

Dumbledore answered in his most soothing voice possible. "You ran away when you were seven. Your parents have been desperate to find you all these years, and make sure you were safe. They would like to make amends with you, my boy."

Lightning scoffed. As if he'd ever believe that.

"So you kidnap me? Gee, what happened to nice old fashioned letters, a phone call, or a meet and greet with teas and biscuits, that doesn't involve kidnapping and withholding by force?"

"Nobody could find you, my boy, or contact you at all." Dumbledore answered.

"There were certain people whose companies that I didn't want, Dumbledore. Well, at least I know that the wards work now. I would have hated to put on all that work for nothing." Replied Lightning pointedly.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at that fact. "How did you put the wards up, Har- Lightning?"

Lightning rolled his eyes. "I am a wizard." He muttered "Idiot" quietly.

"I meant the trace, my boy. It is supposed to track any underage wizards who perform magic outside of Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.

Lightning smiled vaguely. "Bribery will get you far in life. Besides, the trace doesn't track the underage magic if it isn't placed on the wand in the first place, or if you are surrounded by wizards who are of age. I'm not a complete idiot you know. Maybe you are getting old, in your age." Then he frowned. That insult didn't really make a lot of sense. Oh, well. He was still implying that Dumbledore was old and senile. That had to count for something, right?

Kingsley opened his mouth to reprimand him, as Dumbledore frowned. "You shouldn't be so rude to the headmaster. Show him some respect."

"Since you were the ones who attacked, kidnapped and is now holding me against my will, which combined can get you charged a huge fine and up to ten years in Azkaban by the way, I think I have a perfect right to act the way I want. Besides, I am not a student of Hogwarts, and I never have been. Thus, his title of Headmaster holds no power over me." Kingsley fell silent, surprised.

Just at that moment, a white ghost-looking owl, wearing a collar with a small emerald pendant in the shape of a lightning bolt, swooped in through an open window, and perched on Lightning's shoulder. Lightning began to pet her slowly, while the others jumped and pointed a wand towards Hedwig, before realizing it was just an owl.

"Hey, girl. Thanks for finding me." Lightning cooed to his white feathered companion. "How was the flight here, girl? Did you have any trouble finding me?" he asked. Hedwig snapped at his fingers in reply a little too harshly, leaving Lightning to get the message that she has been offended by the implication that she would have any trouble in her job. Lightning chuckled gently, causing Dumbledore, Tonks and Kingsley to look a bit surprised at the gentle sound and behaviour toward his faithful pet.

"I know. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to sound like I doubted you. I know you are amazing at doing your job." Hedwig nipped him softly in his fingers, pacified. "You are the most amazing owl on the planet, after all- Hedwig. Yes, yes you are." Lightning continued to pamper her, and Hedwig preened her feathers, as if she was agreeing with his statement.

Hedwig may be the world's most amazing owl, and a faithful friend and companion, but she has always had a major pride and attitude, more than any other owls. Lightning tended to spoil her a lot too, which may have also led to it.

Kingsley cleared his throat. "How did the bird find you, let alone get in here? The building is under protective charms that deflect unexpected owls away, it shouldn't have been able to find you." Lightning scowled.

"First of all, my owl is not an 'it', _her _name is Hedwig, and she's the best owl on the Earth. Second of all, I don't have to tell you anything, but Hedwig is just amazing that way." Kingsley frowned, but seemed to accept this as an answer.

In truth, ever since Lightning met Hedwig in the Eeylops Owl Emporium on a delivery, the two had a special bond. Hedwig had almost 'adopted' Lightning as her own, and she could find him anywhere on the planet, whether or not there were enchantments placed around the place he was in. She couldn't always get through them however, and she was spotted often because of her tell tale snow white colour. So, Lightning had bought an emerald charm (precious gems reacted better to magic, then simple metal did), shaped it in shape of a lightning bolt; the shape of his scar, and coincidentally, an ancient rune from the Peverell family meaning 'protect'; and placed protective enchantments and concealment charms on it, that protected Hedwig from unwanted witnesses, enabled her to get through magical enchantments without harm, and protected her from spells.

"Hedwig?" Tonks asked, "Is she named after the witch Hedwig, one of the most powerful witches of the Middle Ages, who defeated the Dark Lady of the age, Laufeia, and later became a saint?"

Lightning raised his eyebrows, mildly impressed. "Yeah, that's right. Were you good at history, or something? Not many people know this."

Tonks blushed. "I used to read my history textbook at night, if I couldn't fall asleep. Professor Binns, that's the history teacher- he's a ghost-, was so boring in class, but I found the textbook very interesting." Lightning nodded, digesting the information, and turned back to Hedwig.

Lightning asked, "Hedwig, do you mind delivering a message for me?" Hedwig hooted in reply, agreeing.

"Okay, can you deliver this message to one of the others, preferably Drake? I'd appreciate it if Athena doesn't hear this, since she'll likely kill me though. Please tell them that I have been kidnapped by a crazy old goat and a couple of his lackeys from his useless pigeon club, when I got attacked at the station by a crowd of wizards. I am currently being held hostage by them, a mangy old mutt, and Amelia Bones, because Dumbledore wants to ask me to defeat the crazy psychotic hypocritical snake dude."

Lightning could see the trio (Dumbledore, Kingsley and Tonks) jerking in surprise at the last comment. They probably thought he didn't know, or have figured it out, and was trying to think of ways to 'gently' manipulate him into it (cough cough Dumbledore). As if. He wasn't an idiot.

"Also, please tell Lakota that I am unhurt, and not to come after me, and tell others that I would really appreciate it if anyone came to bust me out of here, because even though I'd probably be able to, I'd rather do things civil and preferably least illegally as possible, not to mention I'd hate to be on the run from the law again. I am currently in the interrogation room of DMLE. Finally, please tell them to get here as soon as possible please." Hedwig hooted in reply. "Thanks, Hedwig. You're the best."

Lightning finished his message as Tonks spoke.

"You're going to ask an owl to deliver that kind of message for you, without writing anything down? An owl can't understand all that, let alone communicate it to anyone else, Lightning." Tonks had a scoff on her face.

"You shouldn't underestimate Hedwig, Auror _Nymphadora. _Hedwig is amazing, and she can do a lot of things that you wouldn't imagine an ordinary owl being able to do. Hedwig isn't an ordinary owl. She's the smartest and the best owl on the planet." Lightning said in defense of his beloved friend, to which Hedwig hooted in agreement.

What he would never tell them however was that the pendant around Hedwig's neck was used for far more than a protection tool. It also had a recording charm on it, that allowed him and his friends to play back the records and listen to things, which Lightning usually used as a messenger tool. He didn't trust any of important news to be written down, in case of security risk of it falling into the wrong hands, (Merlin, he was paranoid) and in cases that he couldn't send out a patronus like now, it was very helpful. Besides, Tonks was wrong. Lightning knew that Hedwig understood almost everything Lightning said to her, this being one of them. Hedwig was really smart- smarter than what most people gave her credit for.

Hedwig preened her feathers one more time, preparing for a flight. She soared off from Lightning's arm, swooped around the room once, and then flew out the open window, soaring like a majestic ghost. However, she didn't leave before leaving behind a present for Tonks- a payback for her insulting comment on her intelligence. Tonks shrieked once as the white liquid substance landed on her hair, and slowly trailed down her head.

"Hey, come back here, you little pigeon!" Tonks screamed after Hedwig. When her cursing proved to be not effective, she waved her wand around her head, muttering "scourgify". The charm seemed to have no effect on the bird poop on her hair, only succeeding in spreading it around a bit more.

"Why don't you just leave it, Nymphie? It has a very nice effect on pink," offered Lightning, chuckling incessantly, his laughter becoming louder as she proceeded to glower at him.

After a few minutes, Dumbledore, seemingly taking pity on Tonks and her poor household charming skills, waved his wand around her head, casting a silent scourgify, causing the mess to vanish from her hair.  
He then asked Lightning, "Mr. Pott- Lightning, why would you think that we would ask you to fight Lord Voldemort?" His facial expression was cool and collected.

"I say this again. I am not an idiot, Dumbledore. I know that the Potters can't care less about me, you really should have picked a better excuse than that." Lightning smirked.

"Besides, surely you would have heard about all that happened last June, and the news about me being the 'precious Boy Who Lived', instead of Hayden Potter like you all thought. I can put two and two together." He answered.

Last June, at the end of the infamous Tri-Wizard Tournament where Hayden Potter was entered as the fourth champion, causing a large scandal, Snake-head himself had been resurrected, and Cedric Diggory, the Hogwarts' champion had been killed. Cedric had been a friend of theirs, and when Cedric sent Lightning and the crew a emergency message, asking for help, they had followed it to the graveyard, where they saw Cedric lying dead on the ground, and Hayden Potter, tied to a rock, in front of the newly- risen Dark Lord. The six had helped Hayden Potter escape with Cedric's body, and fought Voldemort and the Deatheaters at the graveyard, to avenge the death of one of their close friends, and causing major blow to the other side. That night was when Voldemort revealed to Hayden Potter and the Deatheaters, that the real Boy-Who-Lived wasn't Hayden, but Harry Potter, who went missing years ago.

Dumbledore, not looking satisfied at Lightning's half-truthful answer, continued his interrogation.

"How do you know Sirius Black and Amelia Bones so well?"

"Sirius is my godfather. Of course I would know him." Lightning replied, rolling his eyes. "I haven't been in contact with him for a little while though- I was kind of busy, doing some things here and there, and Amelia is the head of DMLE. Everyone knows her. It also helps that I've been here a few times."

"What were you in here for?" Dumbledore frowned.

"Various things," he answered vaguely. "You can't live on the streets from age seven without putting a toe across the line occasionally."

Dumbledore sighed, and then turned to the black haired auror.

"Sirius, my boy, why have you never said anything about Harry- Lightning's whereabouts? I asked all members of the order to give me any clues if they had any to where he may be."

"I made a promise that I intend to keep, not to mention you asked about Harry Potter's whereabouts, not Lightning's. Besides, no one asked me anyway." Sirius replied, winking at Lightning.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to reply, but before he could say a word, the door was kicked open from the outside, tearing out the hinges, and in walked two girls, one with her long brown curls held in a messy bun with a dagger fastening it in place and a streak of green running through her hair, looking pissed off at someone, and the other, looking suitably different from when Lightning last saw her that morning, with her formerly long light blonde hair cut short, with bright purple tips colouring her hair.

As soon as Lightning spotted Athena, he winced at her angry looking face and said in a very small voice.

"Err... I see you guys got my message?"

"Lightning," the brown-haired girl growled, "Why the hell can't you seem to keep out of trouble? Is it really that hard to just keep out of danger for once?"

"It's not like I look for trouble, trouble finds me!" Lightning protested, then cowered a bit from the sight of Athena reaching up to pull her dagger out and shifting her grip on it, while her beautiful locks cascaded down her back.

Athena counted to ten, and then breathed out.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You."

* * *

**AN: **

**First of all, I would like to apologize for the late update. I know it's been almost a month since the last chapter, and I am very, very, sorry. I have been working on this chapter since before I uploaded the last chapter, but it took me a really long time to write this. I have an outline of what I wanted to do for each chapter for about half of the story, but I found it difficult to write this chapter for some reason... It just wouldn't flow well and I had to rewrite this a few times until I was satisfied with it, and then it went through a huge revision process... several times. Anyway, after a month of hard work, and a few weekend all-nighters, the chapter is finally up now. I hope you enjoy it, and I will just say sorry again for the lateness of the update. I am aiming to update once every two weeks, and I hope that after this chapter, I can update on schedule, but no promises yet. ;)**

**I tried to incorporate Harry's cheekier side that we sometimes get to see in Canon. I really hope I did it justice and you find it fits his character. For some of you thinking this is too OOC for him, in canon, we see Harry being cheeky, snarky, and sometimes rude to people he doesn't like, or if he is in bad moods/situations. (e.g. Snape, Malfoy, Dudley, etc...) I think that he would be in a bad mood, and lashing out at people subtly would be how he would react. The sorting hat almost placed him in Slytherin, after all, and living on the streets for around eight years or so would harden him a lot. If you think I could have done it another way, please tell me, and I will take your advice in account for future chapters. **

**This chapter seem to be a little slow, since it takes place in the interrogation room the entire time. I apologize, and I promise that from the next chapter, the story will pick up the pace a little bit, and become more interesting. However, this chapter did contain some informations that are likely to be useful in later chapters, so I couldn't leave anything out. I hope you still enjoyed it, though. **

**The chapters seem to be getting longer and longer by each update... ^^; I have originally planned it to be longer, but after writing about half of the chapter, I realized I should shorten it a lot. The chapter, including the AN is just over 5K words, and the chapter itself is close to 4K words... **

**The pairings: I am still taking requests for pairings, as well as scene/plot ideas you may have for this particular story. Right now, I am leaning towards Harry/Daphne and Draco/Hermione, or Harry/Hermione and Draco/Undecided. However, if you have any other great ideas, please let me know. I'd love to hear from you ****. **

**I am planning a series of one-shots as a companion piece to Power He Never Knew, called **_**During the Unknown Moments**_**. It will be a collection of one-shots containing the 'behind the scenes' of this fic. If I publish it, the first chapter will be when Umbridge gets turned into a toad, as mentioned in this chapter. However, I will only publish this if there are people willing to read it, and I promise that this won't affect (hopefully) the updating of this piece. If anyone thinks this would be a good idea, please let me know and give me your opinion!**

***I was reading through my previous chapter, and I realised that I spelt the title of my story wrong in my last Author's Note... It was a very embarrassing moment when I realized this. Anyway, for future reference, this story is called 'Power He Never Knew', not 'Power He Knew Not.' If you see any mistakes in this story, or in the author's note, please don't hesitate to tell me in your reviews (not by PMs please). I try to edit this best I can, but occasionally I tend to miss some things...**

**Tuesday, October 8****th**** is my birthday... If you guys could review this chapter, it would be the best early/late birthday presents ever! I love all my reviewers **

**I'm sorry if I talk too much at the end of a chapter... I know some people don't like long author's notes. I tend to talk a lot... I'll shut up now and move on to review replies.**

**Review replies:**

**Whodiditandwhy- Thank you so much for the compliment, and the review, it means a lot to me, and helps me keep focused on writing *smiley face**virtual hug*. I will most definitely keep writing, and here's the new chapter, I really hope you like it! I will try to update the next chapter sooner, so keep posted **

**iberterismisth50- You're welcome **** I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**gohanssj55- Thank you so much, that's so sweet! *smiley face* Here's the next chapter; I hope it lives up to the standards. I hope you enjoy it, and please tell me what you think of the chapter!**

**Janelly Slytherin- Thank you so much for reviewing! Yes, they are fighting He-Who-Must-Be-Hyphenated actively, without much help, since the reason most of their lives have been affected so negatively was because of him, and he killed Cedric, who was one of their close friends (More on this in later chapters). Also, Lightning and most of his friends (pseudo family) doesn't trust most authority figures, or Dumbledore, so they don't have much help on their side yet. Voldemort, as I revealed in this chapter, resurrected himself at the end of the infamous TWT, which took place during fourth year of Hogwarts, as in Canon. Here's the next chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it, and please continue giving me your feedback, and questions if you have any- I love hearing from you! ^^**

**moonlight10060- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it complicated *bawls out crying* **** I love both Harry/Hermione and Harry/Daphne, I think both of them have a very special charm or a chemistry that the other doesn't have, and it's hard to decide which would be better for this story. Hopefully, I will make a decision that suits the story well, and I hope you would be happy with the choice I make. *smiley face* Thanks for your opinion, and your review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please tell me what you think of it!**

**AlbusSeverusPotter69- Thank you so much for the compliment and the review! *smiley face* I always enjoyed the traditional Harry-Has-A-Twin stories, but I found some of them a bit lacking, then what I wanted. So I decided to try and write my own story, and hopefully do a good job of it. I'm so glad you like them, and I hope you like this chapter too- please tell me what you think of it!**

**Little Dragon/GoldenKeeper (Guest)- Thanks for your review, and your suggestion. I will take it into account while planning future chapters. Here's the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it, and please give me your opinion on it. ^^ **

**Thanks again to everyone that reviewed, favourite and followed this story! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please let me know what you think of it. **** I will answer any concerns, questions, or suggestions that you have. Constructive criticisms help make me a better writer and improve this story.**

**Love,**

**Leila.**

**P.S. Someone asked me through PM if Leila was my real name. The answer is no, it actually isn't. I wanted to be known by a name that was shorter and easier than my pen name, ThatClichedWriter. However, for security reasons, and because I don't really like my name very much, I don't use my real name online, where anyone could see it. I have always loved the name Leila, so I decided to use it. Hope this clears it up! **


	4. Chapter 3: Reason to Fight

**Summary: Harry's parents didn't die; he has a brother, Hayden, who is the boy who lived. He is neglected and finally runs away at the age of seven. He leaves his parents and meets Draco, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ron where he finally finds home and the reason to fight. Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, trouble is brewing. Harry gets the call for help and now, he has to face his past and the truth. **

**Lightning- Harry Potter**

**Athena- Hermione Granger**

**Drake- Draco Malfoy**

**Fire- Ron Weasley**

**Sunshine- Luna Lovegood**

**Nex- Neville Longbottom**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.**

* * *

"_I. Am. Going. To. Kill You." _

Athena marched up to Lightning, her knife in her right hand and her eyes blazing with anger, and an emotion that he could not identify. Lightning tried to explain.

"Listen, Theena, I can explain-..." Before he could finish the sentence however, he was cut off with her arm punching Lightning in the gut, causing him to double over in pain, eyes watering.

"Ow- what the fuck, T?" Lightning shouted, before he felt the telltale cold feeling of a knife pressed against his neck, under his chin. He would have panicked, had he not been in this position many times in the past, to know from the pressure that it was Athena holding the blade.

"I swear to Merlin, Lightning," Athena said, before he heard her voice break ever so slightly. She composed herself, and continued, her voice shaking slightly, not enough for anyone to notice, except for those who really knew her very well like Lightning and Sunshine. "Do you have any fucking idea, how worried everyone was, when you didn't come back to the train? We waited for hours, since we had no goddamn way of finding you. We thought you were captured by the Deatheaters or Nightwalkers or something!"

Lightning immediately felt horrible. He knew that the others would have worried, but they wouldn't have panicked, knowing that Lightning could handle himself. However, he had momentarily forgotten how Athena would have worried, a result of her past trauma when she had gotten captured herself, years ago.

"I am so, so, sorry Theena." He said in his most sincere tone possible. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Tonks and Kingsley looking surprised, either from the fact that he was beaten up by a girl, or that he stopped sounding like a bastard. Pshh, he wasn't a heartless bastard all the time, just most of the time. Besides, Athena could beat up practically anyone. That girl was terrifying sometimes. Anyway, that didn't matter right now.

"I didn't mean to get kidnapped, there were around fifteen of aurors, or order members, I'm not really sure. But they surprised me, and Hedwig didn't get here for a few hours, so I couldn't contact you. I'm so sorry, but I'm fine... Or, I would be anyway, if you would take this knife away from my neck." He tried to joke. He got a hard punch in his left arm for his efforts, but he felt Athena moving the dagger away from his neck, and heard the soft sound of it sliding into her belt.

Athena sighed. "Why can't you seem to keep out of trouble like some normal people?"

Lightning grinned at his best friend. "I keep telling you, it wasn't my fault! Anyway, since when had I been considered a normal person?"

Athena mock-scowled at Lightning, "You, are an idiotic prat."

While Lightning and Athena were having their 'friendly exchange', Sunshine had bounded into the room, and gave Amelia a huge hug.

"Hi, Auntie Millie! It's great to see you again. Some of the wrackspurts are gone, since I last saw you."

While others were confused at what the wrackspurts were, Amelia, used to Sunshine's way of speaking, just simply nodded, and said, "It's nice to see you too, Sunshine. By the way, how many times have I told you lot not to ever call me that?" Sunshine simply grinned, and kindly ignored the statement.

Lightning glanced at the dreamy blonde girl and asked, curious, "Su, what happened to your hair? I like the purple, by the way."

Sunshine smiled dreamily. "Thank you, Lightning, that's very kind." She said in her usual airy voice, vaguely resembling a faerie. "It just got too warm for long hair. We were waiting a few hours for your message to arrive, you see. Nexi was so sweet, he helped me with the colour. I'm glad you like it, Athena thought so too." Lightning grinned. Sunshine was the only one who could call their brown-haired friend Nexi, and get away with it. The rest of them called him Nex, since he claimed that Nexi sounded like a girl's name. Funny, he didn't seem to have any problems when Sunshine called him that.

"Anyway, we are here to pick Lightning up." Said Athena, matter-of-factly. She flicked her wrist, causing her wand to slide out of her forearm holster, and into her hand, then she tapped the handcuffs, releasing his wrists, and tapped the chair, allowing him to stand up. She then accio'ed Lightning's wand and knives, causing them to fly out of a sack behind Dumbledore's chair, making the silver-bearded wizard duck, when Lightning and Athena swiftly caught them. Lightning thanked her, and replaced the knives in their rightful sheathes, which were still strapped to his left forearm, and his right calf. They turned to leave, when Dumbledore chose that moment to speak.

"You can't leave like that. Stay, and reason with me, please."

"We can leave like this, you were the one who kidnapped my friend, and you can't stop us." Athena said. "And what do you mean, reason with you, about what?"

"Young lady-" Dumbledore started, before he was cut off by Athena.

"It's Athena. Not young lady, Athena." She snapped at the long-bearded wizard.

"And my name is Sunshine." Sunshine piped in. Dumbledore looked surprised at her appearance, as if he was just taking her in.

"I apologize, Miss Athena. Miss Sunshine. I beg your pardon, but- Miss Sunshine, would your real name be Luna Lovegood, daughter of Xenophilius and Selena Lovegood?" Dumbledore apologized, and asked. Tonks looked confused as to who Dumbledore was referring to, but Kingsley looked surprised, and saddened. Selena Lovegood had been a collegue of his, an Unspeakable, and they had been good friends, Kingsley even attended her wedding with Xenophilius.

Sunshine's face darkened, unreadable, though Lightning and Athena could see a tinge of sadness at her mother's name. "I don't go by that name anymore. Not since Xenophilius Lovegood abandoned me years ago."

Dumbledore frowned. "Your father is frantic to find you, Ms Lovegood. He approached me several times to help him find you. I tried, but I could not track you down. He wants to make amends with you."

Sunshine's fingers wandered slowly towards her wand and grasped it hard.

"I told you, my name is not Luna Lovegood, or Ms. Lovegood, or whatever variation of that you can think up. I don't need Xenophilius Lovegood anymore in my life, nor do I want to make any amends with him. He is not my father, not anymore. And my real name, is Sunshine, get it right." Sunshine spoke in her coldest voice.

"Don't you think you are being too harsh?" asked Tonks, her eyes narrowed. Sunshine rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, Nymphadora Tonks, you having grown up in a normal loving home and all that, but if you must know. When I was six, my mom died from an accident during an experiment in the Department of Mysteries. After the accident, Xenophilius got stuck in his grieving, spending days and weeks drinking, 24/7. I had to learn to take care of myself, how to cook so I didn't starve, look after the house, and I had to take care of my mother's funeral since he was unable to do it. I had no one to turn to, I had just lost my mother, and my father was away in his own little world for months. I stuck around for a year, before I had enough. I understand he was grieving, but he had a seven-year old daughter to take care of, and if he couldn't do that, then he is an unsuitable parent. So, yeah, I don't need him, and no, I'm not being too harsh." Sunshine snapped.

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm terribly sorry that you feel that way, Sunshine, but I assure you that your father is above his grief, and would like to reconnect with you. He realizes that he made a mistake, but-" Sunshine cut him off.

"Save it, Dumbledore. I don't want to hear it."

Dumbledore turned to Athena. "What about you, Athena, what about your parents? I'm sure they are frantic to find you again. What is your real name?" He asked.

"It's none of your business." Athena snapped, her brown eyes clouded.

"Don't you think families should be together, especially in this tough, troubled times?" Dumbledore asked, persistent. Lightning stepped in then. As much as he hated how Dumbledore was bothering his friends, he thought it wouldn't look too good for Athena if she ran her dagger through the old man's stomach.

"We are a family now, so leave us alone. We are doing fine. I know what you're doing, Dumbledore. You are trying to get us to help you by trying to reconciling us with our families and guilt-tripping and honour-binding us. It's not going to work. My family and I are fighting the war, without your help, and we are doing so much more than what your little birdie club has done, or can do, even with the ministry's help."

"I will be honest with you, Lightning. The order and I need as much help as we can get in this war. People are dying from Deatheater attacks, and Hogwarts may be in great danger. I am genuinely sorry for all we have done in the past, and I'd appreciate it if you could please forgive us." Something about the way Dumbledore spoke, like he expected Lightning to automatically forgive and forget everything just because he said so, really bugged him. The old man just wanted to use him, and Lightning wasn't going to stand for that. If he wanted to play that game, fine. Bring it on, Lightning could play the game as well as he could.

"Forgive _me_ for saying this, but I think, that eight years are a bit too long of a time to wait for an apology. It's too late, and _I'd_ appreciate it if you don't just assume that everyone's going to do what you say, just because you said so."

Dumbledore sighed, for what seemed to be for the thousandth time that day.

"What do you know of Divination, Lightning?"

Lightning just wanted Dumbledore to get to the point. "I know about the prophecy, if that's what you mean," he said. About two years ago, they had visited Hogwarts secretly to see some of their friends. Afterwards, they ran into the herd of centaurs that resided in the Forbidden Forest (What a stupid name for a forest located near a school for teenagers. If there's a word Forbidden in the title, students were going to want to enter.), and after a long story including a loud shouting match, few deadly knives, and an angry Athena, they had made friends with the centaurs, especially Mongorian and Firenze, and Lightning found out about the prophecy, and what it said.

Dumbledore looked surprised momentarily.

"I see. Well, then you would understand that the prophecy is very vague, as to whom it could refer to. Clearly, the first person the prophecy would apply to, would be you, my boy. _Born as the seventh month dies... Born to those who have thrice defied him... Dark Lord will mark him as his equal..._ It refers to you. However, if anything should happen to you, then the prophecy would fall to one of two other boys that fits the criteria. Hayden Potter, or Neville Longbottom. Lord Voldemort is aware of this fact, and you realize the amount of danger Hayden, your brother, is in, as well as yourself, and others you associate with. Am I correct in assuming, that Mr. Longbottom, who ran away about seven years ago, is now travelling with you?"

"That information, is currently not up for sharing, Dumbledore. However, am_ I_ correct in assuming, that you would, of course wish for my friends and I to go to Hogwarts? Is that your intention?" Lightning replied.

"You would be correct, my boy. I would like to offer to you and your friends to come to Hogwarts for protection, as well as helping to assist in the war effort, if you like. Hogwarts, after all, is the safest place in Britain after Gringotts, and I daresay, surely you would prefer your friends to be out of danger?" Dumbledore agreed, his blue eyes twinkling like mad. The old manipulating codger.

"Well, Dumbledore, I am afraid, but we refuse," said Lightning, his 'bastard-smile' as Drake often called it, back on his face. "We are already doing everything to fight the war, and we don't seem to need any protection from you, or Hogwarts, since we survived without one for years."

"Besides," Athena, who had been listening quietly alongside Sunshine, who was trying to make touch her nose with her tongue and her eyes crossed (She swears she can see the Blibbering Humdingers better that way. Lightning, along with their friends, knew that Sunshine, being of a faerie descendent through her mother's family, could see much more things than normal witches or wizards could, including various small creatures like Wrackspurts, which were distant relations to faeries and were invisible to normal human eye. According to _1001 less known mystical animals, written by John Scamander_, son of Newt Scamander who was a famous magizoologist, had a tendency with messing with humans and animals' brains (minds), clouding up your judgement, and your ability to think. Though, sometimes, Lightning suspected she was just messing with them and their brains... Sunshine tended to have a strange sense of humour.), added.

"According to the rumours, Hogwarts isn't as safe as it used to be, anyway, what with trolls, Voldemort-possessed teachers, a philosopher's stone, fifty feet basilisk, dementors, escaped prisoners, sabotaged tri-wizard tournaments... need I go on? I wouldn't trust a place with these kinds of 'accidents' to protect me."

"You are not really sorry," said Lightning, "and you never will be. You just want a hero, a pawn, someone who'd do all the dirty work for you and fulfil the thrice-damned prophecy. Well, guess what Dumbledore, you're not going to get one. I'll fight this war with my friends, since I have my own reasons to fight, but we are going to fight it our way, not yours." Lightning turned to leave once more, but stopped at Kingsley's voice.

"There are more people, other than you, who are fighting in this war too, Lightning. Most of these people, also have their own reasons they're fighting, whatever it is they're fighting for. Voldemort ruined so much lives, more than just you and your friends, and who's place is it, to decide who can, and who shouldn't fight? Even in the Order, we may not be doing as much as you may like, but we still are doing the best we can, given the circumstances, and in a war, every effort counts. You are letting your personal feelings get in the way of working together, and this may be costing more lives. Maybe you should think about that, Lightning. We all have our own reasons we are fighting. You aren't the only ones in this war."

Lightning was at the door, Athena and Sunshine flanking him, but he paused to consider Kingsley's words. Something from that small speech had, against his better judgement, touched his heart. A part of him, who didn't trust the authority figures and was cautious about other people, insisted that he shouldn't trust these people, who were going to hurt everyone in the end. But another part of him, the one he had been all those years ago when he first met Drake and Athena, the boy he was before he had been hardened over the years by the world's cruelty, kept arguing, but what if this is true?

Eventually, against his brain telling him, _this is a very bad idea_, the latter part won, and Lightning turned back around to face Kingsley.

"If you want to contact me, send a letter through Sirius. Don't expect anything, I will not promise to reply, let alone help, but I may consider it."

The others were silent, except for Kingsley and Dumbledore nodding in agreement, and Sirius, upon eye contact, flashed a small smile at him. Then, Lightning turned around for the final time, and left the office, and the building, Athena next to him, and Sunshine following the two.

* * *

A week later, life has returned to somewhat normal for Lightning, and his family. The Guardians, as they had taken to calling themselves, started by Sunshine when they were younger (Lightning had been around ten) and slowly spread throughout (She called them that because they were always watching out for each other, and always had each others' backs) were all scattered in various places around the warehouse in Liverpool.

Currently, Lightning could here Fire and Athena arguing from the eating area, about orange juice, croissants and... purple elephants? Lightning quickly gave up. Ever since the two of them met, they bickered almost every day about some stupid things like two siblings who _just_ didn't get along. They had almost perfected it into an art, fast and furious, neither side relenting, and yet, almost enjoying it, like it was a stress reliever for both of them. In the living room-ish part of the warehouse, were Sunshine, Drake and Nev. Drake was taking a nap on the couch that Athena had transfigured from an old stuffed animal ages ago. Sunshine was drawing a moustache on his face with a random black muggle marker she had found, Nex watching on. Or rather, watching Sunshine.

Lightning turned back around to face the sky. He was standing at an open window, watching the cloudy sky, looking like it was about to rain. He was still pondering over what Kingsley had said to him a week ago.

_Everyone has their own reason to fight._

Li remembered a time, years ago, when at first, it had only been him, Drake and Athena. They had been so young, at the age of seven, and eight, and yet so old. Back then, the three of them together, they hadn't seen so much things that they had now, all of them had run away from their less than desirable conditions at home. He remembered being happy, the three of them together, fighting for a better world, than the ones they had left behind. Day after day of adventure, like in the story books, the three of them together, feeling invincible. Yet, they didn't realize until later, that life, no matter what you believed, definitely wasn't a fairy tale, or a story book with an _Happily ever after._

* * *

Athena had been born in a muggle family of dentists, who were deeply religious. When she first started showing signs of magic, her parents had become scared that her daughter was being possessed by a demon of some kind, and attempted everything to rid her of it. She had been in many exorcist rituals, and even practically drowned in holy water. After everything had failed, her so-called parents had abandoned her at a muggle orphanage, where she had gotten bullied and mistreated by other kids and the caretakers. The children had picked on her for her superior brain, and her looks, while the adults called her a devil-child.

Having had enough, Athena had then run away to live on the streets. Unfortunately, she was spotted by a gang of Nightwalkers, who captured her, and planned to sell her to a brothel, or something of that sort. Athena had never specified to them what she had gone through while in their capture, but after two weeks, she had somehow managed to escape, and were freezing on the streets with injuries and hunger when she had met Drake and himself. Li remembered promising her, him and Drake, that they would be a family no matter what. To protect each other at all costs, and to be a better family then the ones they left behind. It was a promise that the three of them would much sooner die, than break.

* * *

Deep in thought, it took Lightning a moment before he saw a dark shape in the sky, heading towards the safe house. Lightning tensed for a moment, before recognizing it as Hoots, Sirius's owl. As Hoots swooped down, and perched on the window, he saw two letters tied to its legs, one addressed to only him in Sirius's messy scrawl, and another addressed to himself, and all his friends currently residing in this abandoned warehouse, in a narrow loopy writing he did not recognize.

Lightning opened Sirius's letter first, to see that it read that basically, Dumbledore had wanted his godfather to deliver a letter to him and the rest of the Guardians. Sirius, being the kind, thoughtful godfather he is, had checked for any negative curses, portkeys, tracking spells, mind-influencing spells, etc already, and turned up negative. Apparently, the old goat has already told the entire Order about him, and in turn, Lily and James told Lightning's blood siblings, Hayden and Alice (his sister who had been around two when Lightning left.) about him.

'Other than that, there is no interesting news,' Lightning finished reading silently, 'except for that Voldie has ordered an attack for tomorrow night in a muggle neighbourhood, but you probably heard about that already.

Missing you, Padfoot.'

Lightning smiled at the signature, which were accompanied by a paw print, drawn with a colour-changing ink. He then picked up the next letter- the one from Dumbledore- and inwardly sighed before opening it. Lightning scanned it, noting important sentences, which were basically summarized to saying that he hopes that Lightning and his friends have consulted the matter. They would really appreciate the help of the Guardians, which would include sharing of any important information, protecting Hayden Potter, who the public still thinks is the Boy Who Lived, since only the Deatheaters and the order knows the truth- not like Lightning cared, and attend Hogwarts and its classes. Dumbledore had ended the letter on the note saying that he sincerely hopes that Lightning would accept, and to send the reply as soon as they decided.

Lightning looked up at the sky, mentally bracing himself. He then took a deep breath; letter clutched in his hand, and entered the house, prepared for the explosion that was sure to come.

* * *

**AN:**

**Here's the next chapter! *Giant smiley face!***

**This chapter seems shorter than usual, (or maybe it was the last chapter that was especially long), but I hope it cleared up some stuff for you, including a little background story on Luna and Hermione. So, we finally see Hermione kicking ass scene here, you will see a lot more of that in later chapters. I included a tiny little scene of Harry getting beat up by Hermione (scary girl *shudder*), hope you enjoyed that, and now the gang (or Guardians as they are now called), finally got the 'official' request to attend Hogwarts. And of course, all of them are going to put up a fight about it... Poor Harry. You got a glimpse of Harry's sentimental side as well; also a sneak view into his friendship with Hermione and Draco. In later chapters, you'll find out how much the trio really had to go through in their early years, and what made their friendship so strong.**

**As for pairings, I got a lot of supports for Harry/Hermione, as well as Draco/Hermione and Harry/Daphne. I also got a few Luna/Harry or Draco/Luna, which are interesting; I never really thought of Luna being paired up with those two, especially Draco, but I see how they could work. I also got a few other suggestions for pairings, all of which are excellent, and I still can't decide! *Grabs hair and yanks it out in frustration* I am still taking suggestions, and remember; if I choose another suggestion than yours, please don't be mad at me. I will file away the suggestions in my never-ending mental box of ideas for future pieces. *smiles***

**I was reading the first chapter of my fanfiction, and I realized that I made an error in my timeline calculation. I am very sorry, and I will change that as soon as possible. I said that a year after meeting Draco, Harry found Hermione, and a few weeks after, found Luna. I would like to change it to meeting Hermione a month after meeting Draco, and finding Luna and Ron about a year and a half later. So, Harry would have been seven when he met Draco (age seven), and Hermione would have been eight. When the trio met Luna and Ron, Harry would have been eight, Draco and Hermione nine. Ron would also have been nine, and Luna would have been eight. Afterwards, the five would have met Neville. I apologize again for the confusion.**

**I'll shut up now and move on to the review replies.**

**GoldenKeeper2567- Thanks for the compliment! *blushes* I'm sorry about the confusion... The review just identified itself as a guest, and I just wrote it down in case... I love your OC name by the way. *smiles* I'm glad your excited- I think Athena might have scared most people in the room a bit, (that girl reminds me of one of my friends- scary as hell) and definitely scared Lightning at first. Sunshine may have weirded a few people out (is that even a word?), but that's pretty much how Luna acts in the books, except that she's a bit more harsh and intense here, since she had to go through so much. I love Luna, I think she has a really interesting way of looking at things, and the world around her, and I feel like she doesn't get understood as much as she could. Dumbledore is going all caring-grandfather on him for now, but there will definitely be more 'interactions' between the two later on. Glad to hear you were looking forward to this one *Big smile!*, I really hope you like it, and thanks for reviewing! From Yours Truly, Leila.**

**substitutingrealitywithmyown- Thanks for reviewing, and your feedback! *smiley face* I try to keep up the dialogue, since I tend to get annoyed by stories that barely has any speaking in it, I like to let the speaking tell most of the story, with a little help from the narrator. This chapter is a bit shorter than the last chapter though- do you think it's too short? If yes, how long do you think I should aim for? Here's a little more tidbit of information on Sunshine and Athena's history, the reasons for why the rest of them are on the streets, and how they met, will be introduces piece by piece in later chapters, so I'm afraid you'll have to keep reading to find out. *grins evilly and chuckles* *sorry*. I'm getting a lot of Harry/Hermione pairings, it seems to be popular *smiley face*. Neville/Daphne and Draco/Luna though... that's a new idea... I've never really seen any of those two pairings, but they sound really interesting to write. I can see it happening, if not in this story, then in a later work of mine. I'll definitely take that into account. Thanks for suggestion! *Big smiley face*. That seems to be a lot of people's attitude when it comes to Ron, just pick whoever for him. Haha, poor Ron... Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and hopefully, till next time! *Smiles***

**DaydreamingMagicalWorlds- Thanks for the review- I'm glad you found it hilarious, that's what I was aiming for, but I didn't know if it would be funny or not. *Smiles* Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it, and please give me your feedback on it!**

**anotherboarduser- Thank you for the compliment! *smiley face*. Yes, Harry/Hermione seems to be a favourite for most people, I'll take that into account. I like your idea on Harry not returning to Hogwarts, and letting people suffer for their own mistakes, but Harry is too nice for that, even if he doesn't act like it. Besides, Harry does have a few friends who go to Hogwarts, and he would probably end up going for them, if not for anything else. I see where you are coming from, though.**

**the butterflyangel- Thank you for your review and the compliment! *smiles*. Here's another Harry/Hermione (Lightning/Athena) supporter! *cheers*. I love Harmony, and I read a lot of Harmony fanfictions, but I am still deciding on the pairing. Thanks for the suggestion, though!**

**Sumaya50562- Thank you for your review, and the compliment! I will try my best to complete this fanfiction. It p***es me off too, when I'm reading a fanfiction, and the author stops updating after like eight chapters or so. I will stick with this fanfiction, and hopefully finish it! Please cheer me on, on my quest to finish my first piece of fanfiction ever, chapter by chapter! *WOOOOO***

**LunaLovegood'sBestFriend- Yes, eventually. Right now, they are not in contact or anything with any Weasleys because of Ron. However, later when they get to Hogwarts (OOPS! Spoiler- sorry!), the Weasley twins will be on their side, especially since those two are just awesome like that! *cheers* Besides, they seem like people that Lightning would get along with. Thanks for the compliment, and here's the next chapter- hope you like it!**

**Joleigh13- Hmm... I love Dramione pairings also- the Slytherin Prince, and the Gryffindor Princess... That's a great suggestion too- can I call you Joleigh? If not, sorry- and yeah, Harry/Luna might work too, he did take her to the Slughorn's party in his sixth year in Canon. Neville with Daphne would definitely be interesting- do you mind if I keep those suggestions? I would love to explore them more either in this piece, or another future works or oneshots. Thanks for the suggestion and the review! *smiles***

**Guest 1- Thanks for the suggestions and the review! I love those pairings!**

**Guest 2- Thanks for the suggestions and the compliment! I hope you enjoy this chapter too- *smiley face***

**funkypunker- I'm glad you like it! Yes, a lot of people seems to like Harry/Hermione pairings. I will consider it. Thanks for the review! *smiley face***

**Mobozo- Thanks for your compliments! I'm glad you like it, and that you are looking forward to reading more. Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

**LeeArt- Thanks for the suggestion XD. Like I said before, there seems to be a lot of requests for Harry/Hermione. Unfortunately, as I said in previous ANs, I am planning on Neville/Luna ship for this fanfiction, though I might take up your suggestions for future works. XD Thanks for the review!**

**Samuel Wheeler- Glad you enjoyed it! *smiles* Here's the next chapter- hope you like it!**

**Thanks again to everyone that reviewed, favourited and followed this story! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please let me know what you think of it. I will answer any concerns, questions, or suggestions that you have. Constructive criticisms help make me a better writer and improve this story.**

**Love,**

**Leila.**


	5. Chapter 4: Decisions

**Summary: Harry's parents didn't die; he has a brother, Hayden, who is the boy who lived. He is neglected and finally runs away at the age of seven. He leaves his parents and meets Draco, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ron where he finally finds home and the reason to fight. Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, trouble is brewing. Harry gets the call for help and now, he has to face his past and the truth.**

**Lightning- Harry Potter**

**Athena- Hermione Granger**

**Drake- Draco Malfoy**

**Fire- Ron Weasley**

**Sunshine- Luna Lovegood**

**Nex-Neville Longbottom**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything. **

* * *

"I really don't think we should go," said Athena, staring determinedly around the room.

The Guardians were currently sitting around the old rickety table that they usually used as the dining table. Lightning had just announced to the rest of the six about the letter that had come from Sirius and Dumbledore, and an explosion had broken out. The Guardians had been arguing for an hour now, and they were split currently, on the issue of going to Hogwarts.

"Listen, I know you two want to go, and I understand your reasons why. Just- just listen to what I have to say, all right?" Athena asked. "If we go, we would be wasting so much valuable time, time we could be using to prepare for the war. Not to mention that we know most of the things they are teaching now at Hogwarts anyway. If we go, we would have to register to be in 5th year, especially if we'll be protecting Potter. And I personally don't see how any of this will help us at all, especially since we already took our OWLs last June, remember? We had to pull so much string to do it, and we'll be taking the NEWTs at the summer of next year, won't we? So I honestly don't see any point in going."

"I get your reasons, Athena, but we're not going for the purpose of academics. I get how you think studying is important and stuff, and it is, but can't you see? If Hogwarts is in trouble, then so are a lot of our friends that stay there, like Theo and Susan, and wouldn't it help if we went and kept an extra eye of things? I mean, I know that our friends can handle most things on their own, but if Riddle wanted to attack the magical would and take it over, where do you think he will absolutely attack? It would be Hogwarts." Nex rebutted Athena's statement.

"What would be gained though, by going to Hogwarts? Is there anything Hogwarts could do for us that we couldn't if we didn't go?" Drake asked.

"I have been consulting some fae spirits, and Blibbering Humdingers have informed me that there is a horcrux currently located inside of the castle, in a room where all lost things end up." Sunshine said. Blibbering Humdingers, as the name suggests, were small spirits that were a close relative of faeries, that give important informations to those in need of it, and who search for it. They, like all other spirits of fae, were more friendly and susceptible towards Sunshine then the rest of them, since she was of faerie blood, and generally most open minded.

"Besides," she continued on, "If there truly ends up being a battle, Hogwarts would be the most suitable place to fight, and to defend. There are so much excess magic surrounding the air, and the wards surrounding the castle, that especially those fighting to defend the castle would be able to tap into the magical power of the castle. Mongolian has told me this few years ago. The wards will also cast an extra layer of protection on the defenders, and no matter how little it may be, any little can be the difference between life and death in a fight. You all know this. Besides, if we are to stay there for an amount of time, we will also be familiar with the geography within the castle, which would help a lot."

"Lightning, what's your opinion on this? You hardly spoke during the past hour." Fire asked the raven haired teen.

Lightning's face was pensive.

"Well, I see two sides to this. By going, we may be putting ourselves directly in the mercy of Dumbledore, and we have a possibility of being subjected to his manipulations, and prying. We would virtually get no private life, between the curious students and the order, not to mention the teachers." He let this sink in, and continued.

"I've also heard that James Potter is now the new DADA teacher of Hogwarts, and I, like all of you, have no intention or want, of reconciling with my former family. We will lose much of our freedom, not to mention our free time. And I'll admit, there is a small part of me that does say that Dumbledore and others got themselves into this whole mess, let them clean it up, but that would be a wrong thing to do." Brief silence fell over the warehouse.

"You said there were two sides to this." Nex stated. Lightning nodded.

"Yes, I did. On the other hand, Nex, you are right, and the others may need an extra wand on their side. After all, last June, a student disappeared right from the grounds, and beyond the wards of Hogwarts, and got murdered by Riddle. If that can happen once, I feel that worse things can occur as well. We would also be able to get some rest for once; get three meals a day, sleep in an actual bed, etc. We would get a chance to use the huge library of the castle, so much information would be in our reach, and I know Athena will appreciate that. There is also a slim chance that we may find out something, anything we don't already know about Riddle, and his horcruxes."

"That's a very unlikely chance," said Drake. "We have been gathering information since we were ten. We visited every wizard and witch or the Knockturn and Vertic alley. We talked to anyone who went to school with him."

"Unlikely, but not impossible. Dumbledore, for all his faults, is almost a hundred years old, you know. He taught Riddle in school. And maybe the school ghosts and portraits may know some things too, that we don't know," said Sunshine.

"I suppose it's a chance that we'll have to take," said Athena, not looking pleased that she had to agree. "Every information is important and crucial in a war after all, and we all know that."

"We could figure it out without going to Hogwarts." Fire protested.

"No, we can't," disagreed Nex. "Look, we know that Voldemort has made seven horcruxes, right? The thing is, we've only destroyed two of them so far, and that was with tons of help from the others. It's got to be a matter of time before Riddle figures out what we're doing, especially since he's resurrected now, and if he does find out, we're screwed. As much as we hate Dumbledore, it's unlikely that the old man doesn't know anything, considering how meddling his nature is, and the portraits and the ghosts may know something."

Lightning nodded. "You're right. I don't want to go. I really, really don't," he made a face. "However, I can't help but think that this will be highly useful towards the war effort. And if Sunshine is right, and there is a horcrux in the castle, then we need to find it and destroy it as soon as possible."

Fire and Drake protested, and Lightning held up his hand. "I understand. You don't want to go, and to be honest, neither do I. But right now, I feel that this is our best option, but if you have any better idea of what to do, it'd be great if you let us know. Shacklebolt was right. The war is going on out there, Voldemort is out there causing damage, and it's time we started reaching out to more people."

Fire nodded in assent, a bit grudgingly, and Drake sighed, but Lightning knew he would agree with him no matter what in the end. Athena looked slightly more cheered up at the thought of all the books in the famed library. That was really the only way to appease her; give her a whole cavern full of books, and she'd be happy. There was a reason they called her the walking talking library. Sunshine and Nex looked hopeful. Of course, Lightning and the others knew that wasn't the real reason Nex and Sunshine wanted to go to Hogwarts so bad. They had another reason, a real reason for wanting to go. Lightning spoke, hoping to cheer up Fire and Drake.

"I'm sorry," he spoke quietly to the duo. "I have a feeling though, that we need to do this, and I hope you understand. On the bright side, at least Severus will be there, Drake. Wouldn't it be nice to be able to see your godfather everyday, for a while though?" Drake quietly agreed. The sallow skinned potioneer had been the only adult that cared for his best mate, and Lightning knew that Drake did care for his godfather, even if he never really showed it.

"Besides," Lightning spoke to Fire with a strange gleam in his eyes, and a smirk adorning his aristocratic face, "Susan Bones will be there, and you'll be attending school with her every day. Wouldn't that be nice?" he asked with a sly smile.

Fire's face reddened at the sudden mention of an auburn headed girl that Fire had fallen for a few years past, and currently is fancying. Fire punched Lightning in the arm. Hard.

"Ouch!" Lightning protested.

"You deserved it, prat." Fire merely answered. Lightning, in a bout of immaturity, stuck his tongue out at him, to which Fire smirked.

"Alright, I'll send Dumbledore a letter sometime tomorrow and let him know we're going. Also, I remember that Voldemort is sending out a small squad tomorrow to a muggle neighbourhood in London. Rosier and Jugson are leading the raid, I think. I estimate about three people would be enough to handle it. Who wants to go?" Lightning asked, moving on.

"I'll go," said Athena. "Drake, Fire, you two should come with me, blow off some steam and take your anger out a bit."

Lightning nodded, seeing the two give signs of assent. "Okay, that's cool. Athena, you can lead this one. So that's settled. Is there anything else to talk about?" Everyone shook their heads. Lightning nodded.

Drake and Fire still looked a bit unhappy, but Lightning knew that they would support his decision no matter what, and Lightning called the council over.

* * *

Lightning's head felt like it was close to exploding, at the thought of doing one thing he thought he would never do- return to face the Potters. He didn't want to do it, Lightning would be much happier with never seeing them again and save himself another disappointment, the familiar feeling of hurt, but he knew that if they went to Hogwarts, it would be unavoidable.

And they had to go, Hogwarts would be crucial to the war, and if the nose-less bastard ever gained the control of the school, the British Wizarding World would be a complete pandemonium. Like it or not, Hogwarts was perhaps the most important place of the Magical World of Britain, especially with the chance to be able to influence the future members of the Wizarding society, and the strong magic surrounding the place.

If Hogwarts was safe, that would be another step towards winning the war against the snake-headed megalomaniac, who was the one that had began all of this mess, the one that has started the process of making his childhood hell, and who killed one of his close friends, one that Lightning and Drake had looked up to, respected and followed as an older brother. Lightning hated the idea of returning to his old so-called family, but he hated the wannabe Darth Vader a lot more.

There weren't many who could claim the same, Lightning never really let himself get close to other people except for his small family of six, but Cedric had been an exception, one Lightning had known as a broken little boy, instead of the teenager that he had grown to be.

Currently, Lightning was standing at the same window he was standing at earlier, before the letter arrived. Lakota was curled up around his feet, providing a small comfort to him. Lightning was staring out into the sky, when he heard footsteps behind him.

"What are you still doing up, Drake? It's almost three o' clock." Lightning spoke, without glancing back.

"I could ask you the same question," came his voice from behind him, and Lightning heard his footsteps indicating he was walking over to his way.

Lightning sighed. "Couldn't sleep. You?" It was an understatement. After the meeting was over, Lightning's head was bursting with thoughts, memories of his childhood, and bitterness, that he hadn't even attempted to sleep.

"I got thirsty. I only wanted a glass of water." Lightning snorted. He knew perfectly well that Athena and Drake made excuses to check on him every night to see if he was sleeping or not, since the two knew that Lightning had tendencies of insomnia. He was grateful really, but it also got irritating at times.

"Sure, mate. I believe that." Lightning's tone was dripping with sarcasm, but his friend seemed to ignore it. Instead, Drake simply drew up next to him, gazing out at the same sky Lightning had been staring at since everyone else went to bed.

Drake opened his mouth. "I want some chocolate chip cookies." Lightning didn't even move to look at him.

"Go get some then," he said, "and leave me alone."

Drake sighed. He and Athena had been worried about Lightning, who had been quiet all day since they made a decision to go to Hogwarts. Logically, they knew that it was a best idea if they went, but seeing their friend's reaction to seeing the Potters again, even if he had tried to hide it, made it hard to remember that. It didn't help that he, himself didn't want to go either. Athena had asked Drake to check on his best mate, and Drake was going to do that, even if it meant forcing him to talk.

Drake tried again. "So, Nex and Sunshine are getting closer, huh?" Lightning turned to look him dead in the eye, with an exasperated look.

"What the fuck mate, we're up at three o clock in the morning, and you want to talk about Nex's romantic relationships? What are we, girls? Besides, you're a bit behind the times. Keep up, mate." Lightning rolled his eyes, to which Drake ignored. At least he had gotten Lightning to respond beyond two sentences at times. That was a start, at least according to Athena.

"Hey, you know Theena would totally protest to that, anyway, it's not just girls that are allowed to talk about stuff like that. Besides, we haven't had the chance to talk in a while, mate."

"If you say so. Besides, we were both pretty busy."

"Too busy for your best mate?" Drake asked, his tone joking.

"Especially for you, mate." Lightning answered back in the same tone. He opened his mouth again while Drake was mentally congratulating himself for the successful attempt.

"Remember when we were younger?" Lightning asked, his tone wistful. "That time at the Knockturn alley, when Athena convinced us to dance in the rain?"

"Of course I do." Drake laughed, "We looked like idiots, but it seemed to make Athena happy, so we did it. Of course, when all the shopkeepers laughed at us for about a month afterwards, we regretted it, but you have to admit, it was funny."

"Yeah, it was," Lightning agreed. "Remember that really weird waltz we did?" he asked.

"The one we did with three people?" he asked, "That was so funny, we looked stupid, and you tripped over your left feet, and brought us down with you."

Lightning laughed, a clear laugh filled with joy, that reminded Drake of the boy he had first met, the one who hadn't yet seen the horrors he had seen now, and the one whose smiles were easier to come by, and laugh, more open.

"Only because you kicked me in the shin first. Everyone knows I'm a graceful dancer."

"Sure, blame it on your innocent best friend." Drake laughed along with him.

"Hey, what about the time when you first met Crookshanks? You freaked out so badly."

"That cat's a menace!" Drake protested. "I swear he's still has it in for me. Besides, he looked like a small tiger, of course I freaked out. You and Theena weren't much of a help anyway, just standing there laughing your arses off." Lightning laughed again, clearly remembering that day.

"You jumped about five feet back, fell out the window of the shop and tripped over a pebble! Of course I bloody laughed, who wouldn't?"

"You're such a great friend." Drake grumbled, sarcastic.

"Anytime, mate." Lightning grinned.

Drake scowled at him, then smiled as a memory seemed to come to him.

"Remember that time when we snuck out at midnight, to see that movie, _Home Alone_, in London?" Lightning nodded, chuckling.

"Athena was so mad at us afterwards, for the whole day. Remember how she yelled at us for an hour for leaving her behind?" Lightning grinned as he mock-shuddered.

Drake nodded. "She only cracked when we offered to take her with us that night. The movie was great though."

"Speak for yourself- I was the one who had to buy her popcorn." Lightning scowled playfully.

"Well," Drake said in a mocking tone, "It was your idea, after all."

The two laughed, and it almost felt to Drake, like they somehow went back in time again, to when they were younger, and their warm laughter surrounding the duo.

Lightning stuck his tongue out at his best mate, and fell silent, thoughtful.

"Drake," Lightning said in a quiet voice, "While we're on the topic of past memories, do you remember when we visited the centaurs, around two years ago?"

Drake frowned. "Of course I do. I'm not planning to forget that night in a hurry. Why are you asking?"

"I- I've been thinking about that night. Now that we're planning to go to Hogwarts, I've been remembering it again." Lightning bit his lip, as Drake sighed. The mood suddenly felt cold, too quiet, and haunting to Drake, as he recalled the memories of that night.

"I still remember it too. We were finished talking about your prophecy, and strange things going on it Hogwarts. They called you back to talk."

Lightning nodded. "Remember what they told me?"

"Yes." Drake sighed. "Yes, I do."

"They said, _Bloodshed will approach soon, and your destiny will call to you. The time is coming. We foretell the approach of Pluto, Mars and Saturn. The stars are warning you. Heed what we say, the past returns for you to face. Your path foretells of hardships, sacrifice. You cannot continue running away, Marked One. Your mortal enemy will meet you in the front, but your greatest enemy, yourself, will face you also. Brace yourself._" Lightning recited; his face blank. Even after all these years, the warning continued to ring in his ear, clear as the night he and Drake heard them. Drake, who knew the warning by heart just as much as Lightning did, had a mix of troubling emotions on his face.

Drake had been the one with Lightning, when the centaurs called him back for the warning. The others didn't know about this, not even Athena, their best friend.

"What do you think it means?" Lightning asked. They had this conversation once, the night after hearing the warning, and their tones were as troubled as they had been back then.

"I don't know, mate." Drake replied. He was looking at Lightning with worry, and although he was subtle about it, Lightning noticed this, but did not reply on it.

"I- some of this makes sense, yet others don't. Pluto symbolizes death, and Mars, of war." Lightning said thoughtfully, thinking back to all the astronomy lessons he had acquired over the years. "Saturn, was the father of the Olympian gods in mythology I think, who got overthrown."

"So, someone's going to overthrow their father?" Drake asked.

"Maybe. I don't know. I know about hardships, that had practically been our lives for the past eight years. My mortal enemy I'm guessing, is Voldemort. But I still don't know what they mean by the past returns for me to face, or that I am my greatest enemy." The two lines made no sense at all to Lightning. How can someone be their greatest enemy? And the past was past. Nothing can bring it back, the only thing you could do was to live in the present, and move on into the future. There was no what-ifs, no if-I-had-done-this. Lightning had learned that lesson the hard way several times over the years. It did people no good to dwell on the past, it only made you miserable.

Centaurs never made any sense.

Drake was quiet for a while, then asked Lightning.

"Why do you want to go to Hogwarts?"

Lightning was startled. "What are you talking about? I don't want to go."

"Listen, I know you, Lightning. As stubborn as the scar head of yours is, if you really didn't want to go, nothing any of us said, no matter how much advantage we would have, we wouldn't have decided to go. Which means that there's at least a small reason that you want to go, what is it?" Drake asked.

Lightning sighed. "You know me so well."

"You're my best mate, remember? Stupid, hard-headed, reckless, and sometimes moronic, but you're my best mate, brother in all but blood, and all of that sentimental stuff that makes me want to gag, remember?" Drake raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know." Lightning bit his lip. "I don't want to go, really I don't, but my instinct is pushing me to go, like this was important. I- I know, it sounds silly."

Drake shook his head. "Listen, I've learned to trust your instinct over the years, seeing how it's always kept us alive, and if your instinct says it's important, then you'd better believe it, it's important."

Lightning still looked troubled and doubtful, and Drake seeing it, asked.

"Hey, if you won't be able to sleep, do you want to spar? Get some practice in while we can?"

Lightning nodded, a bit reluctantly, and the two moved outside. Lightning watched as Drake cast some silencing spells to avoid waking anyone up, or having a cranky Athena trying to murder them, and they faced each other.

* * *

Lightning unsheathed his long, double edged, silver sword, the hilt, silver covered with dragon hide for grip, melded in the shape of a wolf, with a green emerald in its' mouth, and its head serving as the pommel. The sword, named Libertas, fit comfortably in Lightning's right hand, and he tapped his wristwatch twice, causing it to expand into a shield, a shape of a lightning bolt melded in the middle.

Drake took out his choice of weapons, two slender swords. They had a dragon carved as a hilt, ruby in their mouths to represent the fire. The hilt was made of wood, covered with leather to make them lighter then Lightning's sword. Compared to Libertas, which were longer, yet thicker and heavier, for stronger attacks, Drake's two swords were a bit shorter, and more slender, suitable for fast and precise attacks. Drake named his swords Levis, and Letum. The two boys picked Latin names for their weapons, claiming that they sounded cooler. Athena said the two were just overly dramatic. The boys were just wearing a T-shirt, and jeans, without any protective gear, but they weren't too worried. They had sparred enough times now to know that they wouldn't kill each other. _Probably._

All of the Guardians had both a wand, and physical weapon(s). Lightning's theory was that magic was restrained by ancient rules of magic and could be influenced by outside sources, like the case of Avada Kedavra backfiring on a baby and going Avada Kedoink, but an old fashioned sword never went wrong. Few years ago, when Lightning was twelve, he had discovered that he was a descendent of the Peverell family, and therefore, had claims to access the vault. The Peverells, being an old family from the middle ages, didn't have much gold, but they had what any ancient family from that time needed; weapons. The six kids had taken about two weeks to go through all the weapons in the vault to choose what they wanted, and the weapons they chose saved their lives several times since then.

* * *

Drake and Lightning were circling each other, glowing almost silver in the moonlight. They were watching for weak spots, anticipating the first move, when Lightning struck first. He jabbed at where Drake's stomach would have been, when Drake jumped back, and blocked the attack with Levis. Then, Drake while his left hand was blocking Libertas, he swung his right-hand sword overhead, aiming towards Lightning's head, when Lightning blocked it with his shield. Spinning around, Lightning swept his sword to Drake's legs, when he jumped over, and attempted to slice him in the shoulder, downwards.

Back and forth, the two traded blows, and Lightning felt himself shifting back into the familiar territories, of the familiar weight of Libertas, and his shield, matching his best mate a clang of metal by a clang of metal, his body drifting back into the familiar dance the two had perfected over the years. As Lightning sparred with Drake, adrenaline pumping throughout the body, his sweat pouring down his face, Lightning suddenly burst out laughing, feeling much better than a moment ago.

* * *

To,

Albus Too-Many-Names Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts

Leader of the Order of the Phoenix

The so-called Leader of Light

And many other titles that we really couldn't care less about

I would like to inform you that the Guardians have made their choice to attend Hogwarts. We will be going to Diagon Alley on our own to shop for school supplies, as well as attending the Hogwarts Express, and we will not appreciate any chaperons attempting to guard us, as we can handle situations on our own. If it is at all possible, I would like to arrange a meeting between the six of us, and your precious birdie group, not to mention_ the famous Hayden Potter himself of course_, to hear some plans for this year.

Not looking forward to seeing you soon.

Signed,

Lightning of the Guardians

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Phew, there's another chapter finished! Hope you guys enjoyed it, and as usual, please leave a review! The chapters are getting a bit more intense now, and the warnings from centaurs are revealed. They're not prophecies, merely warnings from the signs they read in the stars, so please keep that in mind. Looks like the gang's decided to go to Hogwarts after all, even if most of them aren't really happy about it. As for the real reasons Neville and Luna wanted to go so badly... that will be revealed in later chapters *smiles*. Though if anyone can guess it, you will receive a special mention in that chapter (I know, it's not really much of a prize, but that's all I can offer you folks. *smiles sheepishly*). Here's a sneak peek to the six's weaponry skills, as well as Lightning and Drake sparring. (yes meadow-music, this is for you) If anyone wants a list of the weapons the six carries, here it is, though it is susceptible for change later on as I see fit.**

**Lightning- A shield and a double-edged sword (Libertas, meaning Freedom)**

**Drake- Two single-handed swords (Letum and Levis, meaning Death and Light)**

**Athena- About five different types of silver knives stashed on her body, as well as a spear**

**Nex- A spear, slightly longer than Athena's, a short double-edged sword, and a shield**

**Fire- A double-handed sword**

**Sunshine- A bow and arrows.**

**All of them also carry their wands, and a dagger or two.**

**I've been informed by a reviewer that I have way too long AN's. I'm sorry... I have a very bad habit of talking too much... So yeah, I'll shut up now.**

**Review Replies:**

**CatchingSparks- Thank you so much for the compliment and the review! I was really moved by your review, and it motivated me so much! I wanted to distinguish this story from the other wrong boy-who-lived stories, and I'm so glad that I succeeded. In this story, Harry is an immensely complicated character. He is, as you put it, a motherfucking badass, but he has his softer sides too. He thinks for himself, because of his experiences, and what he's been through. Thank you for the pairing suggestions, and I will take it into account. *Smiles* Thanks again!**

**Robert32514- Thank you**

**meadow-music- Sorry, but I'll combine the replies for both your reviews into one. Draco is not a metamorphmagus, or a part metamorphmagus, but he does have spiky hair, a result of muggle salons and hair gel. Aww, you don't like Draco's hair coloured? But I think he would look so hot... *Puppy dog eyes* One more for team Dramione! *Hee Hee* My main choice is narrowed down to Harry/Daphne and Dramione, and Harry/Hermione and Draco/Undecided, but I'll take your choice into account! Here's a bit of sneak peek for your request, Draco is using two swords though- I just thought it would fit him best. That's how I always imagined him if he ever had a weapon, either with two swords, or a dagger or something. And definitely, as for their power, Harry, Draco and Hermione are all powerful, in their own ways. They have their strengths and weaknesses, which is why they work in a team and kick ass. As for healer, sorry, but I was planning to make either Luna or Neville the healer in the group. Or maybe Ron. Draco could have some healing talent though, as an extra help. I will have to consider it. I am not sure what you mean by combat magic though, is it like DADA? In case it is, than all six are very skilled at it, but could you clarify that for me? Thanks for the review!**

**GoldenKeeper2567- Thanks for the compliment, it brought a huge smile to my face when I read it! *smiley face* Yes, yes it is, they will be entering fifth year, where Harry's twin brother is, though intellectually, they'd probably a match for N.E.W.T students. To be completely honest, when I was first planning this story, I had contemplated for a while for calling Draco, Dragon, but I changed it to Drake about two weeks before I published the first chapter. Here's the next chapter, I really, really hope you enjoy it! *Smiles* Thanks for the review!  
****Yours truly, Leila**

**sln 1987- Sorry, no triad in this story. Though there will be either Dramione, or Harry/Hermione. Thanks for the review, though!**

**vici3- Thanks for the suggestion. I am planning Neville/Luna pairing though, so I am sorry about that. Hope you don't mind, and thanks for reviewing!**

**Sparkle15 (Guest)- Thank you so much for the compliment! It's so sweet. *smiles* The wrong boy-who-lived is probably one of the biggest clichés in HP fanfiction, but I am trying to write the story in my own style, I hope I succeeded. I'm so glad you like it. Yes, I believe that people's background makes the way their characters are, and I am trying to portray that. Right now, Harry hates the Potter parents, and so by association, he's not too happy with Hayden either. The story will reveal later on how Harry was treated by them, and even though it wasn't physical abuse, I think some would call it emotional abuse and neglect. Yes, Petunia died protecting his nephew in this universe, but I think she would have been happy in the afterlife, since in this story, Petunia did love her sister, and her nephews very much. I seem to be getting a lot of Dramione requests this chapter, I promise to take your choices into account, and I hope to make a decision that will make you happy! You're definitely right that Harry deserves someone that understands what he's been through and can keep up with him, Harry deserves to be happy. Right now, Ron and Neville are keeping a low(er) profile at the moment, but they will play crucial parts in the story soon, don't worry. (Wow, this is a long reply) Thanks for the review!**

**starboy454- Thank you so much, hope you like this chapter too! *smiles***

**ww1990ww- Thanks so much. I will take your choices into account. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kalmia- Thanks for the review, and the honest critique. I'm so sorry for long ANs. I tried to shorten it a lot this chapter, but I have a tendency to talk too much, and it somehow gets long... You're right that it is too long, I went back and read it after publishing, and it is really long. I tried to shorten it a bit, hope it helped. For review replies though, I feel that it is easiest if I just do it in the chapter, since I don't want to send about 10 PMs every time, and I don't know if there is another way of answering it. I will work on making them shorter though. Thanks again for your advice!**

**Obscured Angel- Thanks for the compliment. I can't promise my story will be good, but I assure you that I will try my best. *smiley face* Hope you liked this chapter too!**

**Samuel Wheeler- Thank you so much, here's the next chapter!**

**Thanks again to everyone that reviewed, favourited and followed this story! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please let me know what you think of it. I will answer any concerns, questions, or suggestions that you have. Constructive criticisms help make me a better writer and improve this story.**

**Love,**

**Leila xo.**


	6. Chapter 5: Never be the Same

**Summary: Harry's parents didn't die; he has a brother, Hayden, who is the boy who lived. He is neglected and finally runs away at the age of seven. He leaves his parents and meets Draco, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ron where he finally finds home and the reason to fight. Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, trouble is brewing. Harry gets the call for help and now, he has to face his past and the truth.**

**Lightning- Harry Potter**

**Athena- Hermione Granger**

**Drake- Draco Malfoy**

**Fire- Ron Weasley**

**Sunshine- Luna Lovegood**

**Nex- Neville Longbottom**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Order of Phoenix, I have an announcement I would like to make." The voice of the white-bearded wizard rang out clearly through the dining room of the Potter Manor, and all the pre-meeting hustle-bustle stopped, all attention turning to the ancient Headmaster.

"I have informed you previously about Harry Potter and his agreement to come to Hogwarts, like we have requested. He has shown interest in meeting with all of you before the term begins, and he will soon be arriving with five of his friends. They have promised to help in this war immensely, and it is my hope that all of you will be gracious to our guests, while they are here."

Lily Potter's heart almost stopped. She immediately straightened from her seat, five chairs down from the head of the table, where Dumbledore was seated. She spoke, hardly allowing to believe it.

"Professor Dumbledore," she asked, "Ha- Harry is actually coming? Right now?" Lily's voice trembled, but she barely realized it.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Miss Potter, how many times have I told you to call me Albus? You are hardly a student of Hogwarts anymore, my dear." Lily just waved it away impatiently. "But, yes. He has sent me a reply- or rather sent Sirius a reply- that he is due to arrive in a few minutes."

A tentative smile broke out on the red-haired witch's face, her hope shooting up at the thoughts of seeing her boy again. James looked incredibly nervous next to her, clutching her left hand so hard, that there was barely any feeling left. Lily, however, wasn't going to complain, not after hearing this news.

Hayden was sitting across the table from his parents, between Sirius, and Ginny Weasley, his girlfriend since Yule Ball. Sirius was looking extremely giddy at the thoughts of the Guardians in this crowd, trying not to break out laughing imagining the possible scenarios of what might happen. Far away from them at the extremely long table, Severus Snape also had a smirk on his face, imagining the same thing. Of course, Severus didn't know that he was thinking the same thing as his long-time rival, seeing that if he came to find out this knowledge, he would Avada Kedavra himself without a second thought.

Next to Ginny, another red-haired witch, Molly Weasley, were protesting (write protesting, read screeching), after hearing that the six will help in the war, and that Dumbledore offered to ally with them, that the teenagers were too young for this.

"The poor dears shouldn't deal with this messy business!" Molly was screeching to anyone who'd listen. "They should just remain safe in school, not worry about wars, and Albus, I can't believe that you are allowing this to happen!" Next to her, Arthur Weasley was massaging his temples, trying to keep his headache away, and the loud noises around him weren't helping.

"Molly, dear-" The Weasley Patriarch tried to say, before he got cut off by two very loud knocks.

"KNOCK KNOCK" Suddenly, all the noises in the room dropped to complete silence, and everyone's attention was called to the direction of the front door.

* * *

Lightning was currently standing outside the front door of the Potter Manor, Drake and Athena flanking him on both sides, Sunshine and Nex standing behind them, and Fire covering their back, their usual formation. He tried to tell himself that he was not nervous, but standing in this hauntingly familiar place, in front of the house that he had run away from eight years ago, it threatened to reawaken his almost-forgotten memories of his lonely childhood. Lightning kept his expression blank, facing the door and not looking around, but even just coming back to this place made him remember things that he thought he had managed to bury deep enough not to resurface. Apparently, he hadn't forgotten them as well as he thought he did.

Drake hadn't let go of the reassuring grip he had on Lightning's shoulder, or Athena's light squeeze of Lightning's hand, offering comfort. Drake and Athena were concerned about their best friend, more than others. While it was no secret between the six who Lightning used to be, and that he hated his former family, Drake and Athena still remembered how lonely and neglected Lightning had first been, when they met.

* * *

When Drake had first met Lightning, and even until Athena had joined the two, Lightning had seemed like he wasn't used to having someone who cared for him at all. While Drake and Athena's home life had been pretty bad, Athena still had memories of her parents before she started showing signs of magic, and Drake still had his mother to shield him from Lucius Malfoy to a certain extent, as well as Severus.

The two, even if it was only in small amounts, had memories of his mother giving him a good-night kiss, or her father singing her to sleep. However, Lightning, when they first met, had looked like no one would ever do that for him. As time went on, and the trio got to know each other much better, and became close friends, or family, Lightning began to drop layers of loneliness he had originally had. Lightning told them later, that his parents had never cared for him, that his father only paid attention to his famous brother, and his mother seemed to only worry about Hayden, always pushing Lightning out of the way.

Athena had to hold herself back from busting into Potter Manor and running her knife (her first at the time), when she heard of how one year, his parents had completely forgotten about Lightning's birthday, despite the fact that he had the same birthday as his twin brother. Even though Sirius had genuinely cared about Lightning, he still had never been a parent for him, still not having had completely matured then.

Drake and Athena worried that being back here might be bad for their best friend, that it might bring up memories of his past again and change him back to the person Lightning had been, who had loneliness wrapped like armour around him, and never opened up to anyone, in fear of being hurt again.

Lightning was getting more and more anxious, wondering if he'd made a mistake by coming here. As he began to get tempted by the thoughts of just leaving, the door opened to reveal a familiar dark-haired wizard. Lightning squeezed his hand holding Athena's slightly, surprised by the abrupt open. For a split second, the two wizards stood, taking each other in.

James Potter looked almost like Lightning's mirror image, sharing the same facial characteristics, only older. The only differences between them were the differences Lightning had created, in his effort to try and distance himself even more from his former parent, and life. It was also the reason Lightning changed his name from Harry Potter to Lightning of the Guardians.

Lightning hated the comment he used to receive, 'Looks exactly like James, with Lily's eyes,' and aimed to change his looks as much as he could to avoid the comment, with his potion-tamed hair, with blue streaks running through it; a result of muggle hair salon and his attire; which were a mix of muggle and magical (muggle jeans and a black Beatles t-shirt, with runes stitched inside by Athena to magically shield itself from most hexes and jinxes, fire, water, weather, etc..., black dragon-hide boots, and a dragon hide jacket charmed to adjust temperature accordingly to the weather and be impervious to precipitation). Lightning usually hid the colours of his eyes with muggle coloured contacts, but chose today to wear clear ones instead. Lightning had figured that all of these people probably knew what colour his eyes were, so there was no sense in hiding it.

Lightning ignored the stab of hurt he felt again, after all these years, when he laid his eyes on his formal father.

"James Potter," Lightning greeted with a nod formally, "We thank you and the order for agreeing to meet with us today. May we have permission to step inside?" Lightning met the gaze of James Potter, and saw a look of pain flash across his face, but put it off to imagination. After all, why would James Potter of all people, be hurt by seeing him again?

"Of course. Har- Lightning, we welcome you and your friends here." James replied, then turned around and led them to the dining room, causing the six to follow quietly.

Lightning already knew the way to the dining room, of course, seeing that he had lived here for about seven years of his life, but just hurried after James Potter, trying hard not to glance at the familiar house. When they reached the dining room, the Guardians piled in after James, and surveyed the room. James was introducing to them, the various members of the order, who were taking them in.

Lightning recognized most of the faces, though he didn't know them personally. Sirius was grinning at him, from the side of a boy that looked almost exactly like him or James Potter, with hazel eyes and a more traditional attire of a Hogwarts student. Lightning's eyes landed flittingly on the dark red-haired girl, looking around ten years old, sitting next to the shabby-looking werewolf, who was staring at him curiously like she was trying to memorize every detail on his face. Lightning frowned slightly, and moved on, forcing his emotions down again. Severus nodded to him slightly, and Lightning nodded back, then met the eyes of Alastor Moody, and smiled to him.

Behind Lightning, Fire stiffened slightly, when James introduced the big mob of red heads, and hoped that none of them would recognize him, with his attire of dragon-hide jacket, a black stud in his right cartilage, and black streaks in his hair. Hopefully, the fact that seven or so years have passed since he saw them last would help them not remember him, though he doubted it. Athena, next to Lightning, was gazing around the room critically. She was expertly twirling one of her knives in her hand, sizing each occupants up and basically intimidating them with her stare, also mentally marking all exit points, and weaknesses in the room, in case they had a need to fight. Athena gave Dumbledore an extra sharp look.

Sunshine had the usual dreamy look in her eyes, the result of seeing into two different planes at once; the world of mortals, and the world of faeries. It was in the plane of faeries, that she could see werewolves and vampires as they were, and she could spot people even if they were wearing invisibility cloaks or disillusionment charms, since they only hid them from mortal sight, not erase them from existence.

Nex was tense, standing next to Sunshine in a defensive stance, and holding her hand tightly, fingers intertwined. Drake's hard stare landed on both James and Lily, and Remus, who was holding hands with Tonks, the little ten-year old Alice on his other side. Remus flinched slightly from Drake's hard stare, but Drake remained expressionless, staring down at the man who had helped make Lightning's childhood hell, just because he had been too afraid to stand up to his best friend and stick up for an innocent child.

"Guardians, we welcome you here, to the headquarters of Order of the Phoenix," said Dumbledore.

"Thank you, though I'm afraid we can't say the same." Lightning replied formally and tensely.

"Young man," Molly Weasley protested loudly. "Mind your manners!" All six of them ignored her.

"Well Lightning, as you know, this is the Order of the Phoenix, and your father just introduced us, so if you would do the courtesy of introducing yourselves?" Dumbledore asked. Lightning sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"Okay, my name is Lightning. As you all know, I used to be known as Harry Potter, and I'll cut your heads off if you ever call me by that name." Lightning introduced himself. He noticed his brother and sister look at him curiously.

"These are my friends, Drake, Athena, Fire, Sunshine and Nex. We call ourselves the Guardians."

Introductions over, the six sat down at the other end of table facing Dumbledore, the door to their back.

"Before the meeting begins, first things first, I'd like to make something clear," Lightning announced. "I don't care what you think, we are not under the command of the Order. We are merely allies in this war, and we would appreciate being treated as so. We have many allies, who will help us in this war against Voldemort," here most of the Order flinched, and Drake rolled his eyes next to him, on the right side. "but they do not serve Dumbledore, or the Order. They are equals, and friends, and must be treated as such. We agree to go to Hogwarts and assume the positions of students. We agree to being sorted, attend classes, and we will try not to murder any infuriating students. In return, you will all respect our privacy, and not demand for information."

Dumbledore was silent for a moment. "We agree to those terms, as they seem reasonable." Dumbledore agreed.

With this, the Order and the Guardians continue the meeting, and Drake and Athena take lead of the Guardians' side. Ever since they were younger, Drake and Athena had been born negotiators, though Lightning never had the patience or the ability to keep his temper for it. They were experts at fighting with words; fast talking, double meaning sentences, codes and logic, especially as a team. Once, they had talked their way out of an acromantula colony, and had actually managed to successfully negotiate with the goblins without losing any of their money or their limbs, but that was another story.

Athena had to admit that this meeting was tough and frustrating. Half of the time, the Order couldn't even agree on some of the things they were saying, and Athena felt the not-so-subtle condescending behaviour towards them. Athena gritted her teeth, trying not to lose her patience, and finally understanding why Lightning looked so pissed whenever they would fight at the meetings, when Molly Weasley made her fifth comment on their age.

"You lot are just children!" Molly screeched again. "You should leave these matters to the mature adults, and not worry about them!"

This was it. Athena had tried to ignore her the first four times, but she finally lost patience, and her hand reached to her belt, where she kept one of her knives.

"THUD!" One of Athena's knives, deadly sharp point with dragon hide grip embedded itself one fourth of an inch away from Molly Weasley's neck, driving deeply into the back of her chair. The Order was in complete silence, stunned, and they were all staring at her in shock. Sirius was grinning very big, and Severus's lips twitched, showing his amusement.

"Young lady," Dumbledore chastised, "That behaviour was very rash, and completely rude. It was very lucky that you missed. If you hadn't, that would have been very fatal."

Athena scoffed. "I didn't miss. If I wanted to hit her, you would have definitely been down one order member by now." She reached over and pulled the dagger out of the chair, leaving a deep gash. That brought Molly out of her shock.

"NASTY GIRL!" Molly screeched. Drake and Lightning's eyes both flashed, and they reached for their weapons, only to get stopped by a completely calm Athena. Besides Athena, Fire didn't look happy at the slight made to his pseudo-sister, nor did Sunshine and Nex from the other side of Drake.

"RUDE, INSOLENT, HOT-HEADED GIRL! NO RESPECT AT ALL FOR YOUR ELDERS! WHY, IF YOU WERE MY CHILD, I WOULD HAVE DISOWNED YOU BY NOW! THIS IS WHY CHILDREN SHOULDN'T FIGHT IN WARS, DUMBLEDORE! YOU LITTLE..."

Unlike the rest of the Guardians, who were completely outraged by the insults their family member was receiving, Athena had a completely calm, and bored composure, playing almost absently with her dagger. When Molly finished her ranting, heaving deep breaths, the rest of the Order was holding their breaths, with the exception of Hayden, who was blocking Alice's ears.

"Are you finished with your incessant incoherent babbling?" Athena asked Molly, with the air of calm. While Molly was stammering for response in outrage, Drake simply hit her with a silencing spell, and Athena moved on.

"Does anyone else have anything to say about me, or any of my friends? Because if you do, I will make sure the next time I throw one of these, I will not miss."

There was a complete silence, that was broken by Nex and Fire clapping, and a gruff laugh.

"You've got spunk, lassie," commented Moody, before he took a long swig from his hip flask.

"Thanks, Moody." Athena replied, smirking. The Guardians had previously met Alastor Moody, when, about three years ago, Drake and Lightning had accidentally saved Moody's life from the Nightwalkers. Alastor Moody had been impressed by the level of skills from the young fighters, and had taught them for a month.

"So, moving on..." Athena said, smirk adorning her face.

* * *

The meeting the night before had gone pretty well after the little incident, and they had established their situation for the year. The Order members, had seemed pretty intimidated during the rest of the meeting, and as soon as it was over, most of them had rushed to run out the door, not even saying good-bye to anyone, making lame excuses that they had plans after the meeting.

After the meeting, the six had drawn straws to decide who would go to which house. They had decided to spread out for more sources of information, and reach out to others and make new allies.

Currently, the Guardians were all stretched out around the compartment. By the window on one side of the train, Athena and Drake were playing exploding snap, laughing at each other when one got their eyebrows scorched. Next to them, Fire was watching the game while eating his way through the mountain of candy they had bought pre-departure, and Sunshine and Nex were sitting in the corner, "talking".

Lightning was looking out the window, his hand petting Lakota, whose head was in his lap. He (Lightning, not the wolf) was gazing out at the Potters on the platform, saying their good-byes before the train left. Lily had Hayden wrapped in a hug, and Alice was clinging onto Hayden's legs, telling him to take her with him. James was clasping his shoulder, despite the fact that he would see his son once they arrived at the school anyway. For a moment, Lightning felt the irrational pang of jealousy.

When he had been younger, before Harry Potter decided to run and become Lightning of the Guardians, his biggest dreams had been that his family would acknowledge him and love him like James, Lily and Lupin did for Hayden. When Alice was born, it had been such a big deal, a first Potter girl since a century, and the Boy Who Lived, in the same family. All his life with the Potters, Lightning had continually been pushed aside by his parents for his famous brother, and his precious little sister. For a long time, even after he'd disappeared, he had held on to the irrational hope that someday, his parents might come looking for him, that they might find him and apologize, tell him that they loved him.

Now, Lightning realized how stupid it had been, but for an eight year old boy, there had been a part of him that desperately wanted the Potters to love him like a parent should. When the hope never came true and Lightning realized that his parents didn't care for him, it had hurt so much, more than he would ever admit. He tried to convince himself that he didn't need his parents, that he hated the Potters, and had almost managed to succeed. Lightning took extra precautions to make sure that no one from his old life could contact him other than Sirius, make sure that no one disturbed the life and family that he had built for himself and grown to care a lot about.

For eight years, Lightning told himself that he was over his past now, that seeing the Potters again wouldn't affect him anymore, and he almost convinced himself. And for now, that was enough.

"So, what's our plan once we get there?" Fire asked in between bites of food. Athena wrinkled her nose at seeing him open his mouth during chewing.

"Fire, chew your food, swallow, then talk." Fire just grinned impishly in response, causing Drake to chuckle, and Athena to smack the red-head on the back of his head.

"Well," said Drake, successfully stopping a brewing famous Athena-Fire explosions.

"Our plans were simple; we go and get sorted, we meet with our friends, regroup once in a while."

"And improvise," added Lightning. "Improvise... a lot."

Athena sighed as she rolled her eyes at them. Athena didn't like to improvise, she preferred having books of plans, and working accordingly. However, she had learned during the eight years she lived with her best friends that, with them, especially Lightning, plans had a way of... backfiring on them. Sometimes literally. And usually, it really was best to just improvise on the spot, rather than having ten different backup plans. It didn't mean that she had to like it though.

"Relax, Sis." Fire told her. "We'll be awesome, and even if we aren't, we can't worry about that now. In the meantime, relax. Eat some sugar, play games, read, take a nap maybe."

Lightning nodded, tag-teaming her. "Listen to Fire, Theena. He's right, we can't worry about the future now, what with plans tending to backfire on us every time, and it will do you some good to relax now." Athena scowled, but nodded resignedly.

"Fine." Athena sighed.

The train made it's way up the hills, past the green carpets of meadow and yellow fields of grain. It passed through the marshes, and ran through the woods, slowly approaching the magical castle full of witches, wizards, talking portraits and ghosts. The six had decided not to wear the uniforms, feeling more comfortable in their usual attire of muggle style, wizardly material clothes.

They stepped off the train, carrying their magically expanded and lightened knapsacks containing all of their things, except for the animal cages, which they left on the train. Lightning released Hedwig into the air, and told her to meet him at Hogwarts after he gets settled in his dormitory, and Lakota refuses to leave Lightning.

"First years line up over here, please! All first years to me!" shouted a brisk, female voice. The Guardians glanced over to see a witch with a prominent chin and a severe haircut gesturing. Lightning remembered that Dumbledore had told them to follow the first years to the castle, and sighing, led the six to the boats.

They split up into two groups of threes to board the boats, Lightning with Drake and Athena, and Fire with Sunshine and Nex. Lakota took the boat with his master, and Sunshine offered to take Crookshanks with her, so none of them would accidentally fall off the boat. When they arrived, McGonagall led them to the back room behind the Great Hall, and made a short speech about the Sorting.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

"Also," she added, "to our transfer students, I would like you to remain in this room until all the first years get sorted and Headmaster Dumbledore invites you in, so please, remain respectful and quiet."

* * *

Hayden was sitting at the Gryffindor table with his best friend, Seamus Finnigan, and Lavender Brown. The three were known throughout the school as the 'Golden Trio'; the famous (former) Boy-Who-Lived, the Irish Pyromaniac, and the Prettiest Girl of the School.

"Are you okay, Hayden? You keep on fidgeting a lot," said Ginny in concern, holding his hand from his side. Hayden jerked in surprise, before answering absentmindedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine Gin. Thanks for the concern though."

It was true that Hayden had been distracted all day, anticipating who was about to come. Hayden hadn't seen his brother since Harry ran away when they were seven, but he had always wondered about what life might have been like if Harry had still been here. When Harry had run away, it had left so much impact on his entire family, especially Hayden.

Hayden glanced at the staff table, and saw that his father, sitting next to Dumbledore, was the same way- fidgeting and pale. His dad met Hayden's gaze briefly, before Hayden broke off, and glanced around the Hall, in an attempt to distract himself. He saw his best mate and Lavender snogging across the table, and he quickly glanced away, not wanting that image in his head. He saw that Hagrid was missing from the staff table, but wasn't too worried, since his father told him that their friend was away on Order business, though he wouldn't tell Hayden what.

Just then, the doors opened, and the first years walked into the hall in a single file, small and nervous, following McGonagall, who was carrying a stool with the sorting hat perched on top. The first years lined up in front of the staff table, facing the students, and McGonagall placed the stool down carefully. The sorting hat opened his brim, and began to sing this year's sorting song.

**In times of old when I was new**

**And Hogwarts barely started,**

**The founders of our noble school**

**Thought never to be parted.**

**United by a common goal,**

**Had the selfsame yearning.**

**To make the world's best magic school**

**And pass along their learning.**

"**Together we will build and teach!"**

**The four good friends decided,**

**And never did they dream**

**That someday they may be divided,**

**For were there such friends anywhere,**

**As Slytherin and Gryffindor?**

**Unless it was the second pair,**

**Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?**

**So how could it have gone so wrong?**

**How could such friendships fail?**

**Why, I was there and so can tell,**

**The whole sad, sorry tale.**

**Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those whose **

**Ancestry is purest."**

**Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose**

**Intelligence is surest."**

**Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those**

**With brave deeds to their name."**

**Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,**

**And treat them all the same."**

**These differences caused little strife,**

**When they first came to light,**

**For each of the four founders had,**

**A house in which they might**

**Take only those they wanted.**

**So, for instance, Slytherin,**

**Took only pure-blood wizards**

**Of great cunning, just like him,**

**And only those of sharpest mind,**

**Were taught by Ravenclaw,**

**While the bravest and the boldest,**

**Went to daring Gryffindor,**

**Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,**

**And taught them all she knew.**

**Thus the houses and their founders**

**Retained friendships firm and true.**

**So Hogwarts worked in harmony**

**For several happy years,**

**But then discord crept among us,**

**Feeding on our faults and fears.**

**The houses that, like pillars four,**

**Had once held up our school,**

**Now turned upon each other and,**

**Divided, sought to rule.**

**And for a while, it seemed the school,**

**Must meet an early end,**

**What with duelling and with fighting,**

**And the clash of friend and friend**

**And at last there came a morning**

**When old Slytherin departed**

**And though the fighting then died out**

**He left us quite downhearted.**

**And never since the founders four**

**Were whittled down to three**

**Have the houses been united**

**As they were once meant to be.**

**And now the Sorting Hat is here,**

**And you all know the score:**

**I sort you into houses,**

**Because that is what I'm for,**

**But this year I'll go further,**

**Listen closely to my song:**

**Though condemned I am to split you,**

**Still I worry that it's wrong,**

**Though I must fulfil my duty**

**And must quarter every year**

**Still I wonder whether Sorting**

**May not bring the end I fear.**

**Oh, know the perils, read the signs,**

**The warning history shows,**

**For our Hogwarts is in danger,**

**From external, deadly foes**

**And we must unite from inside her**

**Or we'll crumble from within.**

Past will meet the future,

And the Chosen One must struggle

To meet and vanquish his enemy,

And other things within.

**I have told you, I have warned you...**

**Let the Sorting now begin.**

"The song's a bit different this year, huh?" Ginny whispered to Hayden.

Hayden nodded. "Yeah, my dad told me that while he went to Hogwarts, during the first rise of Voldemort, the hat did the same thing." Ginny was about to respond, before she got cut off by the sorting starting.

"**Abercrombie, Euan!"**

"**Gryffindor!"** Hayden quickly clapped with the rest of the Gryffindor table, while he looked at the long line of first years. There was no sign of his brother- Lightning, now- and his friends.

'They must still be in the back room,' Hayden thought. Hayden began to grow nervous, though for what reasons, he didn't know.

The former Boy-Who-Lived only paid half of his attention to the ongoing sorting, wrapped in memories of his brother before he ran away, snapping back into the present world when "Zeller, Rose" was sorted into Hufflepuff, and Dumbledore stood up for speech.

"To our newcomers, welcome! To our old hands, welcome back! I know that all of you are waiting to dig in to our opening feast, but first, I have an announcement to make." The students groaned, but paid attention to the ancient Headmaster.

"All of you are aware that this year, Lord Voldemort has returned." Cue the flinches from the name. "This year, the castle will be hosting six guests, who has graciously offered to help us in this time of turmoil. The guests will be attending classes together with you, and I must request that all of you treat them with respect, or there will be consequences. And if Professor McGonagall would go escort the guests-"

Just then, all the lights in the Great Hall extinguished, cutting off Dumbledore. There was a stunned silence, before the students started screaming with panic-filled voices. Across the table from Hayden, Lavender let out a scream, and next to Hayden, Ginny spoke in a firm voice.

"What's happening?" asked Ginny, her voice not betraying any fear.

"I don't know." Hayden replied. At that moment, several flashes of lightning struck across the ceiling of the Great Hall, and Hayden felt a sense of déjà-vu, remembering similar thing happening at the opening feast last year.

* * *

"You know, people are going to stare at us when we walk in," said Drake. The first years had just been led into the Great Hall, and the Guardians were waiting in the back room, waiting for the sorting to finish.

"Yeah, we figured that." Lightning replied. Next to him, Athena, completely bored, had managed to charm the walls between them and the Great Hall to show them what was happening in the Great Hall, with full sound effects. Currently, the Hat was still singing the very long song.

"Then we should give them something to stare at, then. I don't know about you, but I hate being stared at for no reason." Drake said. Lightning decided against telling him that transferring to a school in their fifth year, when Hogwarts had never had transfer students before was not _no reason._

"You mean, put on a show, or something like that?" asked Fire.

"Yeah," replied Drake. "It doesn't exactly have to be a show, but at least a dramatic entrance."

"And why can't we just walk in there like a normal person, again?" asked Athena.

"Normal's overrated." Drake shrugged. Athena rolled her eyes, but after hearing what kind of effect he and Fire wanted, picked up her wand and proceeded to start hacking through the programming spells on the Great Hall. "Besides, it will be fun."

"I swear, boys are so much more dramatic then girls." Athena muttered, trying not to smile at their childish excitement.

Drake chuckled. "Love you too, T."

* * *

The sorting was almost over in the Great Hall, and it was almost time for their entrance. Drake was checking his reflection with a mirror spell, trying to perfect his already-perfect spiky hair.

"You're worse than a girl when it comes to your hair, Drake." Fire teased. Drake turned and glared at him.

"I am not!" Drake retorted, his wand in his hand, about to retaliate.

"Shut up, both of you, and behave." Nex stopped the brewing retaliation war. "Athena's finished."

That distracted them both. Fire and Drake turned to Athena in time to see her cast a final spell, which caused the lightning to strike several times.

"You are bloody brilliant." Fire complimented his 'older sister', completely blown away by her spell-casting abilities.

"Aw, thanks, little bro." Athena replied, ruffling his hair playfully.

Fire swatted her hand away, and Drake smirked at the redhead. Fire stuck his tongue out at his friend. Lightning smiled at the light-hearted banter, before speaking.

"Alright, everybody! It's time to get this show going."

* * *

The smoke started billowing around the door that led to the backroom, before it completely concealed it. With a final strike of lightning, the door suddenly got kicked open from the other side, and the doorframes splintered. With a sudden shiver, Dumbledore remembered a flashback of the day Athena broke into the office of the head of DMLE to rescue the Chosen One.

With a sudden sound of explosion, the ceiling of the Great Hall seemed to explode in a burst of light, before the smoke concealing the now-open doorway began to billow inside the Great Hall, and suddenly, all Hayden could see was the white fog enveloping him, not even allowing him to see his hand in front of him. The smoke began to twirl around everyone like a hurricane, turning darker and darker into the shade of inky black in process, until with a final sound of thunder, all the smoke disappeared, revealing the Great Hall again, with all the lights back on, and the six Guardians standing in their usual formation in front of the staff table.

Everyone was silent, until Nex suddenly snorted.

"Awesome facial expressions, everyone. You all looked incredibly terrified."

"It was just smoke," added Athena. "It wasn't going to kill anyone, or anything." The six of them started laughing at the dumbstruck expression all occupants of the Great Hall still had, with a few exceptions.

"Well, we're here now, old man," smirked Lightning. "Did everyone like our entrances?"

The Unwanted One, the Feared One, the Rebel, the Disappointment, the Over-Shadowed One, and the Reminder- the Guardians were now at Hogwarts, and the world had better watch out.

Nothing will ever be the same.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And here's the next chapter! The chapters seem to be getting more and more intense, so I threw in a few funnier scenes, but I don't know if you laughed or not. I apologize if they hadn't been very funny. So Lightning and the others finally gets to Hogwarts in this chapter, and the Order gets to experience first-hand why you should never, ever, piss Athena off. There's a bit more of Hayden, Harry's brother in this chapter, and Alice Potter, his ten-year old sister finally appears also. There's a bit more insight provided into what Lightning's life was like with the Potters, and the last two sentences of the chapter is a hint to what all of the Guardians' previous lives were like, so have fun guessing! *Mwahaha* Nex/Sunshine pairing finally got established in this chapter, as well as Ginny/OC pairing. I apologize for not updating sooner, but this chapter's pretty long, so I hope that it makes up for it, and hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave a review!**

**Still taking pairing suggestions, right now the choice is pretty much down to Harry/Hermione and Draco/Undecided, or Harry/Daphne and Draco/Hermione. Both pairings sound wonderful, but eventually, I'll have to choose between them, so I'd appreciate all your help!**

**Thanks again for taking the time to read this, and I'd really, really appreciate it if you left a review! Reviews give me energy to write the next chapter and help me update faster! (Yes, it did actually take me two whole weeks to write this chapter as fast as I could)**

**Review replies:**

**Amethyst Raindrops 16- Oh my gosh, thank you so much for your compliment, it had brightened my entire day! *Virtual Blushing* I'm so glad that you like this chapter, and thank you so much for enjoying my story! I try to develop the characters as much as I can, and I'm so happy to know that I succeeded. *smiley face* I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner, but I will try my best next time. I made the chapter extra long to make up for it, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter too, and thank you so much for the review!**

**meadow-music- I hope you enjoyed the sparring scene, I will add more in future chapters, so please look forward to it! Oh, now I think I understand what you meant by combat magic. It does sound amazing, I will try to add it into the story line, please keep watching for it, and if you could let me know if you like it or not, that would be great! *Spoiler Alert* Maybe I could get one of Athena's dagger to explode when thrown, or let Nex or Fire be able to control an element... was that what you meant? No offense taken, maybe green is a bit odd of a colour, but hey, Drake is a rebel. Also, I guess you could call that a bit of foreshadowing... a bit anticlimactic foreshadowing, but you'll find out what I mean next chapter! No worries, Drake will change his hairstyle often, seeing that he can be a bit... vain about his hair, and at times, he won't leave it coloured. I'm so glad you like this story, and I'll try to develop the characters as much as I possibly can as the story goes on. Thank you so much for the compliment, and all your feedbacks in the review, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**the butterflyangel- Thank you for your review and your suggestion. I will definitely take that under account for the pairings!**

**Sparkle15 (guest)- Yes I did! *grins* One more for team Dramione! *laughs* Thank you, it does seem strange, but let's admit it, Ron can be a bit... lacking in the tact department, and wouldn't be my first choice to have a heart to heart with. *smiles* I'm so glad you like it! Yes, and in this chapter, they have finally arrived! *****Dun Dun DUNNN!* ****Weasley family will show up more later in the story, but Molly, Arthur and Ginny has now made their appearance ****in this chapter. What did you think of them? Thank you for your review, and hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**another guest- Thank you for the compliment and the review. I thought about your suggestion, but in the end, I decided to have them sorted... I'm sorry about that, but I hope you don't mind. It was a very good idea, and the fact that I could save my brain power had me very tempted, *Hahaha...* but in the sorting hat song, he says that the four houses should unite, and I thought if the six were sorted into different houses, they could help a lot in achieving that goal. In the Canon, we didn't see much of that happening, other than the DA. I will take your suggestion of Harmony pairing into account, but I will have to write a few more chapters before I'll be able to make a decision. I'm glad that you like my ANs, I'm trying to find a happy medium so that everyone will be happy, but it's a little difficult... Background information will come up continuously as the story goes on. The next chapter is now here, I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again for reviewing!**

**Phoenix Warehouse Productions- I had no idea about Sally, thank you for letting me know! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm glad you found my story. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**kary uchiha asakura 22- (I'm sorry, I don't speak Spanish. This is from Google translate, so I apologize if it doesn't make sense) Estoy tan contenta de que te gustaba la historia, aquί está el siguiente capίtulo! Gracias por el comentario!**

**GoldenKeeper2567- Thank you so much! I worked hard on the letter, and the Drake and Lightning bromance scene, so I'm so glad that you like it! Here's a sneak peek of Athena's future relationship with the Order of the Phoenix, hope you enjoyed it. The Order learns the very first rule towards Athena, which is 'Never, ever, piss her off.' There will be more scenes of Athena's... interaction, I could say, with the Order, and especially the Potter family. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you again for the review!**

**Yours truly,**

**Leila**

**DarkAngel90111- The decided pairings so far is Luna/Neville and Ron/Susan, and I am still in the process of deciding the pairings for Draco, Harry and Hermione. I admit that I have thought about Draco/Harry pairing, since the two does care about each other a lot... I will consider your suggestion. Thank you so much for the suggestion. Harry will definitely not be paired with Ginny, don't worry. I will let you know when the rest of the pairings are decided, but I have not made up my mind yet. Thanks for the review!**

**Guest- Thank you for your suggestion, I will take it into account.**

**x Ace x Girl x Called x Ace x- Thanks *smiley face* Here's the next chapter, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and I really hope you like this one too! Thanks for the review!**

**Samuel Wheeler- Thank you so much, here's the next chapter!**

**RRW- They won't be in the same house, they will be spread out, but I promise that at least one of them will be going to Hufflepuff! Thanks for the review!**

**BluBird414- Thank you so much! Here's the next chapter, and I will take your suggestions into account! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Penny is wise- Thank you.**

**coolrujuta98- Thanks! I will take your suggestions into account! Thanks for the review.**

**Thanks again to everyone that reviewed, favourited and followed this story! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please let me know what you think of it. I will answer any concerns, questions, or suggestions that you have. Constructive criticisms help make me a better writer and improve this story.**

**Love,**

**Leila xo.**


End file.
